


Communicate with Me

by MickeyRhys



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Even Bech Næsheim, Happy Ending, Hurt Isak Valtersen, Jealous Isak Valtersen, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Original Character(s), Stubborn Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Trust, editing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyRhys/pseuds/MickeyRhys
Summary: It isn’t like Isak to not be home at this hour. Even doesn’t like it. Isak should be home with his butt firmly planted on their bed and playing FIFA, swearing when he loses and cheering when he wins. Not like the boy ever wins, but Even likes to give Isak the benefit of the doubt. Isak should be home, begging for Even to make him something to eat and then grumbling about having to do laundry.The picture of him and Isak flashes on the screen before it’s covered by a single notification from Jonas.  Raising an eyebrow, Even quickly unlocks his phone and opens it up.Jonas (16:34)-Isak is staying at mine tonight.orthe miscommunication fic that no one actually asked for but I decided to write regardless.[[EDIT - 02/08/18 - CURRENTLY EDITING AND WORKING TO MAKE IT A ONE-SHOT]]





	1. Loose Lips Make for Sad Even

**Author's Note:**

> Halla! So this is actually my first fanfiction on here, and it'd be cool to see what you guys thought of it. This is just the prologue and I apologize for it being so short. I was testing the waters in some areas! Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cheated"   
> What the fuck...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Odd Update Schedule" means I either update once every two days, every day or once a week. Sometimes I'll state an update date in a chapter! It's usually whenever I get the chapter done I'll update but I usually never take longer than 8-9 days!

The apartment is quiet when Even gets home from class and he finds it unsettling. With no Isak means no noise which means a jumpy, tense Even who wants nothing more than his boyfriend to walk through those doors. Sighing, he drops his bag on the table they use as a kitchen table and study table. Today dubbed the junk table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Even takes refuge against the kitchen counter, inhaling a few deep breaths.

It isn’t like Isak to not be home at this hour. Even doesn’t like it. Isak should be home with his butt firmly planted on their bed and playing FIFA, swearing when he loses and cheering when he wins. Not like the boy ever wins, but Even likes to give Isak the benefit of the doubt. Isak should be home, begging for Even to make him something to eat and then grumbling about having to do laundry.

Even chuckles lightly, rubbing the palm of his hand against his face gently. “Oh, Isak.” Isak and the stairs to the laundry room are mortal enemies and he takes every chance he gets to try and talk Even into doing it for him. He rarely ever wins. Even slides a hand into his back pocket and grabs his phone.

The picture of him and Isak flashes on the screen before it’s covered by a single notification from Jonas.  Raising an eyebrow, Even quickly unlocks his phone and opens it up.

 

**Jonas**

_(16:34)_

_Isak is staying at mine tonight._

 

Even rereads the words on the screen repeatedly until it sinks in. His fingers make quick work at tapping the phone screen and he’ll admit he presses the send button much more aggressive than need be.

_Why?_

_Even, just, back off for a bit okay mate?_

_Did I do something?_

 

It isn’t like Even to forget things, at least not when it comes to Isak. There was that one time that Even had forgotten that he promised Isak that he would make waffles for supper but that is the only thing. Isak on the other hand, he has forgotten to do loads of things. The dishes for example. Isak makes a habit of ‘forgetting’ to do the dishes and making the bed.

 

_Even how much do you remember about Friday night?_

_I was at a party with Elias and Yousef._

_Even how much do you remember_

_Did I do something?_

_Even, you cheated on Isak._

 

Even’s phone hits the tile floor with a _thud_. Did he cheat on Isak? What? No. He’d _never_ hurt Isak like that, ever. He made a silent promise to himself back before this all started that he’d never, ever hurt Isak like that. He wanted to be the one to keep Isak safe.

Hot tears brim his eyes and Even blinks them away as quickly as they come before bending down and picking up his cracked phone. Spider cracks web out from a single weak point on the screen. Even stares at the words on the screen as his back slides down the wood cupboards. “Isak..” It’s a soft whisper, but that’s all it takes for Even’s heart to slowly look like his phone screen. He slowly pulls his knees in and scrolls through his message history with Isak.

 

**Isak**

(20:44)

_Even, you’re not that funny_

_You’re just jealous you’re not as grape as me_

_Even._

_We make quite the pear, Isak. You and I._

_Even, I love you, but_

_Please._

_Don’t._

_One might say we’re mint to be._

_Ha ha._

_See! I can be funny!_

_Yeah, and my name is Tarjei._

_Halla Tarjei, I’m Even! Nice to meet you!_

_Have you seen my boyfriend, Isak? I need to ask him a question,_

_But it seems he’s gone… a rye!_

_Okay, that was pretty good._

_I’m leaving now._

_Are you leaving? That makes me berry sad…_

_Even!_

_Yes pumpkin? You know, I would much rather you exclaim my name like that somewhere else._

_You’re insufferable._

_You weren’t saying that when I had you screaming into the pillow last night._

_Which reminds me, we need new pillows._

_Even, we can’t afford new pillows._

_I want new pillows, Isak. I’m the dad here._

_I n s u f f e r a b l e_

_Didn’t you say you were leaving?_

_Oh so now you want me gone?_

_I love youuu_

_I love you too, baby._

_I love you more, Tarjei._

_Even!_

_It was punny!_

Isak had stopped replying after that. It wasn’t out of the ordinary though, he had said he was going to watch a couple films and play some Fifa with the guys. Have an old fashioned sleepover and ease the stress of exams. Even had been invited, but he opted out to hang out with his old friends instead, saying something along the lines of repairing old bridges and making pigs fly.

Isaks departure after class had left Even lonely as soon as Isak had disappeared from his sight. Even wasn’t obsessed, clingy or possessive by any means, but Isak brought some peace and calm to Even and not it was gone and he was alone and he had to spend another night in bed alone. No Isak to snuggle with and to keep warm this nibbly November night.

Taking a deep breath, Even wipes away the tears from his eyes and goes back to Jonas’s text messages.

_Please keep him safe… Don’t let him talk you into letting him freeze._

_It’s cold outside. He could get sick._

_Tell him I’m sorry for whatever I did…_

Locking his phone, he slides it into his jacket pocket, leaning his head back against the cupboard door. “Isak, what did I do…” He takes another deep breath and goes through the photos on his phone, smiling sadly as he comes across pictures of him and Isak making goofy faces and just enjoying each other’s company. A particular photo, the one that coincidentally also happens to be his lock screen, makes his heart melt. Isak was asleep and snuggling up to Even’s side. Jonas had taken it a few weeks ago when they had hosted a movie night at the apartment. Magnus had insisted that they watch RuPaul's Drag Race and poor Isak had fallen asleep halfway through. Even’s fingers were carding through Isaks curls, and staring at him like he had hung the moon.

Even remembers feeling like Isak had hung the moon that night. It is definitely on Even’s ‘ _top 10 nights of my life_ ’ list. His current top three are; the night Isak came to see him at 21:21 where they had first met, the first night they slept in their new apartment and lounging around talking about infinite Even and Isaks’. His list is always changing and growing as the number of nights he gets to spend with his beautiful continue to climb, however, Friday will always make for one of the worst even if he can’t remember what happened. It's something that he should know, hell he feels like crap because he can’t remember.

 _You cheated._ Jonas’s text has bled itself into Even’s brain. The sharp black words forever seared into the soft pink flesh of his mind. Poor Isak must be feeling so gross and angry right now. So hurt and betrayed.

Small whimpers leave Even’s body seemingly without his knowledge and permission. Isak, the boy he always tries to protect from being hurt and tried to always make sure never had a bad day, is probably crying right now. Probably begging for this to all be a wicked nightmare.

Wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve, he takes a quick minute to make a decision on what to do next. From his point of view, he has two choices. Mope, or fix his shit.

He decides to read the rest of his and Isak's texts, telling himself he might find a clue in the matter. However, it’s more so just for him to relive the last few moments of his life before it all came crashing down on him.

**Isak**

_(21:14)_

_I regret getting you a hamster._

_You do not regret it. You love her just as much as me._

_You haven’t stopped cracking dad jokes!_

_You love my dad jokes, baby boy._

_I love you._

_I love you too Isak._

_But you really do need to learn to hold your breath underwater._

_(01:34)_

_You’re fucking cheating on me? What the fuck Even!_

_I’m not?_

_Isak sent 5 attachments - opened._

 


	2. 3 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a bedroom, and Even and burning toast and thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was absolutely floored at the response the first chapter got for this story! Thank you guys so much for all your kind words. If there are any questions or inconsistencies please let me know! This story is not beta'd and so all errors are purely mine! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy.

When they say silence is bliss, Even doesn’t think they mean the type of silence he is experiencing right now. How anyone can find deafening, uncomfortable, head pounding silence bliss he will never understand. If it wasn’t for the soft mulling of the TV in the background, he might as well be trapped in his mind.

Shifting in his spot on the bed, Even slips down slouching against the hard pillows. He wants nothing more than Isak to be here so he can be comfortable and hold his baby. Isak. His name always a trigger for the young adult. Throwing his arm over his eyes, Even nuzzles the soft grey fabric of Isak’s jumpers.

‘ _Do you remember anything?_ ’ Even repeats Jonas’s words repeatedly in his head for as long as he can handle it without wanting to throw things and break walls. This is all fairly new to him. He isn’t used to this since he’s only ever felt this way once. He thought they were past this.

Blindly patting around the bed for his phone, Even’s long fingers curl around the device.  He doesn’t move his arm, or make any sign that he is going to look at it. Instead, he leaves it locked and his thumb caresses the screen, pretending it’s Isak. Oddly, he finds comfort in this,  It’s not that the screen feels like Isak’s face, no. It doesn’t feel anything like Isaks’s soft baby like cheeks, but Isak is hidden behind the black screen so there’s something to draw from it.

Sucking in a breath, Even moves his arm and fixates his gaze on the ceiling. He has a mountain of homework that he should definitely be doing right now. He is already behind due to choosing a party over doing it this weekend, and then he has been so worried about Isak’s whereabouts that he left it sitting on their kitchen counter. It still lays there on the cold marble slab wondering when and if it would ever get done.

“No. No more crying.” Even mumbles to himself, pushing himself up into a proper sitting position on the edge of the bed. He hunches over, folding his hands in front of him and hangs his head, “You don’t get to cry.” Still, the tears form at his eyes but he fights for them to stay put.

His eyes trail across the floor back up the bed and towards his phone once again. He wants to reach back out, to unlock it and text his boy, but he doesn’t. He knows that if he unlocks it he will just end up staring at the pictures Isak sent him, and he doesn’t even need to unlock them to know what they say. He’s memorized the contents and compared them to his phone contents.

Isak would never lie to Even, ever. Even knows this, but he can’t help but wonder to himself where Isak has gotten those photos from. He recognizes the name, he recognizes the number but he doesn’t recognize the messages. He doesn’t because he doesn’t have them. He’s went through every single text message he’s received in the past week, and he doesn’t have a single message that matches any of the ones in the photo.

Even wants to beg and plead to Isak to talk this all out with him, but from the phone call he had with Jonas last night he gathered that it wasn’t the best time to do so. He is impulsive but he isn’t stupid. In the background during the call he could hear Isak start swearing and getting frustrated that one of his friends had broken the last of the beer. It was Sunday and Isak was drinking. Even hangs his head again, “Fy faen, Isak what did I do?” Isak has never been this hurt before, at least not to Even’s knowledge. They talk about everything, from pointless gossip that they know will make the other laugh to their feelings, even the dark and gloomy ones.

He could feel it too, the dark and gloomy feelings in the room. “Take it minute for minute. Right Isak?” He asks out loud. He only receives the sound of Tess and Ali’s voices from the TV. He feels worse now that he’s put on Burlesque, a movie he had promised to watch with Isak before anyone else or by himself.

He reaches behind him and grabs the hard blue pillow from the head of the bed and hugs it tight in his lap. It smells like Isak when he buries his face in and inhales a deep breath. The scent is faint but it’s there, smelling like teenage angst and Isak’s shampoo. He nuzzles further into the rough cotton pillow case.

Soft hiccups ripple through Even’s body before he can even catch a chance to breathe, and by the time he does he can barely register soft hands cupping his cheeks, tilting his head up. His chest is heavy and hot. Each breath feels like a knife stabbing at his lungs and he doesn’t like it, not one bit. The panic rushes under his skin leaving a tingling sensation and all he wants to do is tear his shirt off and curl up in a fuzzy blanket _,_ his thoughts overtake him _. Isaks going to leave me, fuck what the hell do I do. I’m such an idiot. I don’t deserve Isak. I don’t deserve life. He’s going to leave oh god hes going to leave me. That’s why he isn’t here. Even you’re such an idiot!_

“Even.” A soft voice murmurs barely making it past the sound of Even’s heart banging against his ear drums. Even’s heart starts racing faster, his breathing picking up. “Even no hey.” His stomach starts cramping and the familiar feel of nausea hits him hard.

The hands on his face press down firmer and a weight drops onto Even’s lap, pinning him to the bed. “Breathe.” Pressure on his forehead causes Even to look up into the soft green eyes that always knocks the breath out of him.

One of the hand leaves his face, and he can feel it trailing up inside his jumper. Even lets out a sharp breath as Isak’s thumb brushes gently against Even’s sternum, rubbing soothing circles. Isak’s other hand trails down Even’s neck and slides around to the back so he can card his fingers through the elder boy’s hair.

It takes a several moments for Even’s breathing to slow down enough for a choked sob to escape his lips, but Isak doesn’t mind. He stays there and he keeps pressure on Even’s sternum, rubbing his chest gently. Don’t get Isak wrong, he is still very angry about what happened, but he knows nothing good will come of Even having a panic attack.

Even lets his eyes flutter shut and his forehead to drop onto Isak’s bony shoulder. Isak freezes under him, unsure of what to do. Even’s eyes squeeze tighter as his arms wind around Isak’s waist, locking him in. “Isak.” Even whispers against his warm skin, rubbing his nose against it. Isak smells amazing, like old spice and weed. He’s chest tightens at the memory of the phone call with Jonas only a few hours earlier.

 

_Even winces as his nails tap against the wooden table top, his phone trapped between his shoulder and ear. Jonas’s lets out an exasperated sigh as he grumbles out, “Halla,” In the background, Even can hear Mahdi let out a victorious yell and bragging to whoever he was playing against about it. ‘I am the master of all games, bow down peasant.’._

_“It’s not really a competition when the person you’re playing against sucks at it.” Jonas aims at Mahdi who immediately shuts up._

_“How is he?” Even is quick to ask, not wanting to talk about anything else. His heart and mind are set on Isak’s wellbeing. Was he safe? Is he hurting? Oh god is he hurting himself?Has he hurt himself? Is that below Isak to do? Even rubs the heel of his hand against his chest and tries to not feel to pained at the thought. That might have to be something they have to talk about as well, just to be on the safe side._

_“Hello Jonas! How are you, Jonas? Did you eat today, Jonas? Oh that sounds delicious, can I have the recipe?” He could hear the sarcasm practically drooling out of Jonas’s mouth. Even frowns. Jonas isn’t ever like this. Something must be really wrong with Isak if he is acting this protective about Isak._

_“Halla Jonas! How are you?” Even asks against his better knowledge._

_As soon as the words are out, Jonas is ready to release a mouthful, but the small, broken looking boy sitting on his couch stops him but Even can still hear the saltiness in his tone when he replies as civilly as possible, “Isak is doing fine.” His pitch raises slightly indicated a lie but Even doesn’t notice._

_“Does he need anything?” Baby steps, Even. He leans back in the wooden chair, kicking his feet up on the one beside him. He adjusts the phone so he can hold it and leans his head back, his hood slipping off his head. “Is there anything I can bring him, or get for him?”_

_There is silence on the other end and Even mentally notes that even the TV has been turned off. Muffled sounds on the other end are the only indication that Jonas is still on the line. A small glimmer of hope lies deep, deep within Even that Isak will come to the phone. If it is just something simple like fuck off Even will still take it. He will do anything to hear Isak’s angelic voice once tonight._

_“No,” Jonas’s voice is unintentionally short with Even but he still feels the full effects of it. His stomach twists and his hands start shaking. “Even you messed up.”_

_‘I get that I messed up,’ He wants to say, ‘so let me fix it.’ but his mouth stays shut._

_“Isak no more, I’m cutting you off.” A sound of a beer bottle dropping in the background cuts off any arguing, and then Isak is releasing swears after swears. “That was the bloody last one you asshats!” No one replies and Even’s stomach twists tighter, the wrong kind of butterflies start to  kick at his ribs and stomach walls._

_“Isak bro, it’s okay.” Magnus is trying to sooth the boy and that brings a little bit of peace to Even’s jumbled up brain._

_“Even just, give him time okay.” The last thing Even hears is Isak’s muffled sobs and Jonas trying to sooth the heartbroken boy._

 

“Babe?” Isaks soft gentle whispers slowly bring Even out of his mind. It takes him a second to register where he is and that his body has ceased it’s shaking, “Can you look at me?” Even slowly looks up and nods slowly.

A smile plays at Isak’s lips, but it isn’t happy or even relief. It’s purely sad and defeated. Even whines softly at Isak’s expression, he looks like a kicked puppy. “Isak.” He whispers, brushing the tip of his along Isak’s jaw and up his hairline, placing tender kisses every few centimetres. It’s Isak’s turn to let small whines fill up the silence of the room, and Even pauses at Isak’s ear. It’s silent.

“Yeah,” Isak mumbles, sensing Even’s internal dilemma, “I turned the TV off so you could maybe hear me better.” Isak genuinely looked like he is struggling to talk above a whisper, his voice hoarse. “You were supposed to wait and watch that with me.” Isak lets out a sad chuckle, trying to make the atmosphere easier to deal with.

“I’m sorry.” Even can’t come up with any excuse, so he doesn’t use one. He has no need to. He doesn’t have room in this… discussion for an excuse.

Isak shifts off of his lap and the bed beside Even dips as Isak takes the spot beside him, “So…” Subconsciously his hand drifts towards Evens and wrapping his fingers around Evens three long ones. Even squeezes his fingers back and leans over, pressing a kiss to Isak’s temple, “It’s three a.m. Isak.” He notes for no real reason.

“I needed a change of clothes.” Isak plays with Even’s fingers drawing comfort from having some familiar security and safety with him, “And I couldn’t sleep…” An unspoken _‘I needed you_ ,’ doesn’t escape Even’s attention.

Even looks at the small boy beside him and slowly moves his burgundy snapback before tossing it onto the table. Isak gives him a confused look and he finds himself pulling into Even’s side with his head tucked into the crook of Even’s neck. “Evi?” Even’s fingers slip down towards the button of Isak’s jeans, half-expecting the boy to flinch and pull away but Isak stays still, curious to see where this is all going.

With shaky fingers, Even pops the button and slides the zipper down. “Lay back.” He kisses Isak’s ear gently. He watches as Isak contemplates and hesitatingly lays back against the mattress, his head resting against the mess of blankets bundled up in a pile.

Even quickly yanks Isak’s pants down, discarding them onto the floor and unzips the younger boy’s jumper. He moves away from Isak to give him room to shimmy out of the oversized navy contraption.

Isak sits up and Even’s eyes trail towards the wiggling fingers working their way to the hem of Even’s own jumper. Once Even is out of his own jumper, he lays back against the pillows. “Come here.”

“We should talk, Even.” The tone of Isak’s voice scares Even deeply, but he swallows the fear and shakes his head.

For once he is the sensible one as he catches Isak’s gaze, “You’re tired, Isak. We can talk tomorrow, alright? Let’s just get some sleep tonight and tomorrow when we are both well rested we can talk about it.” Isak looks like he wants to run, and for a second Even thinks he actually is contemplating it. Isak releases a deep sigh then crawls into the bed, taking his rightful place in Even’s arms. His face tucks into Even’s shoulder, humming in content when Even wraps it around Isaks’s upper arm, rubbing it gently.

“Goodnight, Isak.”

“Goodnight, Even.”

 

The next morning Even wakes up before Isak, which isn’t unusual by any means. If Isak wanted to he could sleep through the entire day and onto the next. After a quick shower, Even drags his butt to the kitchen to make some breakfast and take his medication, hoping to down the pills before Isak wakes up and dumps him. 

Its quarter to ten when Isak finally gets out of bed, boxers hanging low and his curls extra curly, just the way Even likes them. A sharp pressure explodes in Even’s chest as the thoughts of losing Isak rush through his brain once again, as if they haven’t been running amok in his brain since this all started. 

“Are you planning on burning the toast?” Isak asks hoarsely and Even looks in the direction of the toaster before yanking the bread out, burning his finger tips in the process. 

Even hears Isak let out a deep sigh from behind him and lanky arms wrap around his waist from behind, reaching for a wet dish cloth.  “Here.” Isak wraps the cloth around Even’s fingers, “I’ll butter it.” Even gives him a look and Isak grumbles, “There is no way I can mess up buttering toast Even.” 

Isak moves to the empty spot beside Even and Even uses this to make his move towards the table in the other room, away from Isaks prying eyes. He can’t handle the pressure in his chest and he wants it to leave. “Are you going to leave me?” He pipes up then covers his mouth with his hand, even though Isak can’t see him. 

“What?” Isak asks confused from the other room and Even listens carefully as Isaks bare feet patter against the hardwood floor. When Even looks up at the doorway, Isak is leaning against the wooden frame, a frown on his lips and his arms folded across his chest. He looks to be in deep thought but at the same time studies Even. 

“Are you going to leave me?” Even drops down onto a chair and hunches forward, resting his chin on his hands. 

“Even…” Isak sighs and moves forwards to sit on the chair opposite to Even, “We need to talk about this and we can’t do that if were running circles around each other.” Even looks at him and nods.

Isaks ankles cross under the chair and he grabs a jumper from off the junk covered table, pulling it on for comfort. “I felt like absolute shit when I saw those screenshots Even…” 

“I can explain that…” 

“I’m not finished, Even…” Even raises an eyebrow at being interrupted but after studying Isak’s face for a second he notices Isak’s eyes are filled with his own fear and nervousness. 

“ _When I got that text..._ " Isak begins, looking overly anxious and unsure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out as soon as I can, this chapter was really a filler chapter so we could get the plot moving.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> much love,  
> Mick.


	3. Explain to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even tells his side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya boy back at it again with a bottle of wine, a Skam soundtrack and possibly making this story more confusing for himself. Let me know what you guys think x much love  
> Also I chose Ilyas (even though its basically Elias) because its close to Isak

 

 

"I felt like absolute crap." Isak's voice stays still, but inside his heart is shaking, clear as day he can see the screenshots in his memory. _Do you like the way I flick my tongue? You can ride my face until you're dripping cum._  He doesn't want that memory. "Even I honest to god wanted to go to that party, find Ilyas and wring his neck."

Even winces slightly at the mental image. If Isak got angry enough he was capable of many things and sadly having his smallish hand wrapped around the pale scrawny boy in Isak's class was one of the many things. 

"I feel so utterly betrayed," Even picks up on the present tense emotion and guilt eats away at his heart. It is a normal emotion for Isak to be feeling this way, but it didn't make it any easier on Even to hear what he is feeling. _Can you lick the tip and throat the dick or_ nah _?_

"I'm so sorry, Isak." Even whispers, shame filling his entire being. Isak watches him and raises an eyebrow. He's a little miffed at being interrupted, especially because sharing his feelings isn't something he likes to do. 

He would rather be neck deep in alcohol right now, but he was cut off and forced to deal with his emotions in a healthy manner. Facing Even. 

Isak knew he'd have to face Even one of two ways, either to sit down and sort it out, or walk away and leave without listening to Even. 

Even deserved to be heard, Isak isn't that much of an asshole to leave his boyfriend like that. Isak won't be confessing this for a long time, but he is touched at how persistent Even was when it came to him disappearing and reappearing at Jonas's. 

He always texted Isak while he was gone, the texts and calls always about him. He always asked his friends if Isak needed anything. Isak carefully took notes during the weekend, even if he was complaining about Even the entire time to Mahdi and Magnus. 

But now that he is sitting in front of Even right now, he's glad he came home when he did. Seeing Even mid-panic attack sent something through Isak, a sort of paralyzingly fear. Even after Even's panic attack he coddled Isak and continued to be selfless. 

"I can't even begin to tell you what I went through, Even. At least," Isak takes a deep breath and Even watches him through his eyelashes, his head bowed and resting on his hands. He watches Isak, waiting  

Isak takes a deep breath, "At least not without hearing your side first." Even looks at Isak, eyebrows raising to his hairline and his eyes wide.

Even sputters for a second, completely in shock. The urge to reach forward and hug Isak is almost too much for him to ignore, but by some miracle, he settles for a hand on Isak's bare knee. 

"Everyone deserves a chance, Even. You say you don't remember cheating on me, Maybe that's because you didn't. But how would I know for sure if I don't listen and we don't communicate?" Even releases a breath he doesn't know he is holding and closes his eyes. 

"It was raining that night," Isak raises an eyebrow this time. Yeah he knows it was raining, but why the hell is Even mentioning that? 

Even sighs as he notices the confusion on Isak's face. His hand makes its way along one of Isak's folded arms so he can lace their fingers together and squeezes them gently. "It was actually downpouring. but I wasn't about to cancel on Elias and Yousef and stay home." Isak nods, he knows how Even doesn't like to be home alone, especially on his days off. Those were rare for Even to get. He only takes ill days on his episode days and for some reason, his boss still pressures him to take extra days off. 

 

_Even is freezing as he makes his way over to the pregame. Thunder rumbles overhead and hard rain pounds down on his lanky body. He lets out a sigh and mentally grumbles out, '"God damn Isak, why are you always so right?" Sighing, he pulls Isak's thin jumper tighter around his body, the bottom of his torso exposed slightly. Curse Isak for being a few inches shorter than him but being perfect snuggle size. Curse that cute boy for being right when he said it was going to rain. 'No it will dribble, Isak. I know what I am talking about.' Even had argued with Isak before he had left for Jonas's. Isak had just rolled his eyes at Even and held out his wind breaker for Even to wear._

_'Even Bech Næsheim, you are going to freeze.' Isak had pointed out and motioned towards the small window to their bedroom. Outside the wind was howling and blowing against trees, threatening to knock over anyone who even tried to step foot outside. Still, Even had pushed Isak further by telling him, 'You wear it. It will be cold later and you'll be telling me how cold you are.' After that, Isak simply kissed his cheek and nuzzled Even's jaw with small whines leaving his body. He didn't fight Even any further instead he let the elder man put the windbreaker on his body._

_Sighing, Even kicks a rock off the sidewalk with the side of his beaten up trainers. It's about time he bought himself a new pair as holes wear themselves into the sides and the bottoms. It was just another thing that Isak has always chastised him for. 'Even, they're going to fall in half during school!' Even chuckles at the memory of Isak sitting in their kitchen on the counter, pointing at the shoes sitting by the door. Even just reassured him, 'I'll buy some new ones when I get paid.' It's a ritual for them now. Isak would nag him and Even would counter with payday, and then never would he get a new pair._

_Even couldn't afford it at the moment, but his money problems aren't Isak's problems. Isak doesn't need to be bothered with this kind of stuff when he has to deal with school and finding a job of his own. On top of all that his mother isn't doing well again. At least this time he doesn't have to be lying when he says he has family issues to deal with when he flakes on his friends. It was a surprise to Even though when Isak had come up to him first about it, telling him that his mother was acting out and starting to see things that aren't there. It warmed Even's heart that night because normally with these things Isak would have run to Jonas first but tonight it was Even._

_Rain pelts down harder on Even as his shoulders slump forward and letting the back of his neck take most of the violent drops, wincing every now and then when a drop hits harder than others. His jumper feels almost like his shirt had the same night. Isak had run so fast to his phone at dinner that night. The table had shaken from Isak pushing away and their drink glasses had fallen on the floor soaking the tiles with glass and water._

_As Even was cleaning the glass, Isak had returned to the doorway looking visibly shaken and like a scared little puppy. Even remembers thinking that if Isak had long puppy ears they would be flat on his face and that if he had a tail it would be tucked deep between his legs. 'Isak?' Even had asked alarmed but gentle. Isak launched himself at Even that night, bawling against his shoulder and mumbling out incoherent incomplete sentences about his mother. Even had a hard time but he got a gist of what had happened. He sighed and held the boy against him before lifting him up and taking him into the bedroom. 'It's okay, Isak.' He comforted the shaking curly boy, rocking him and rubbing his back._

_Even almost wishes Isak was here right now rubbing his back as he looks around the busy street to make sure no one is watching before hopping a fence so he can continue walking. He wants to pride himself in taking a shortcut through someone's yard until he hears a dog barking. As he looks up, he notices a small Labrador pup yapping at him, waiting to be petted. "A few minutes can't hurt anyone? Can it?" He asks the pup then bends down, reaching out to scratch his ears. "You're not so scary are you little fella?" The pup yips happily, nuzzling Even's hand._

_"You know," Even begins, "I have been bugging my boyfriend to get one of you for the longest time. Do you think he should get me a friend?"  Pippa, Even mentally names the dog, lets out happy rumbles and pants as his wet nose rubs against Even's wrist. "I think you're right." Even laughs quietly, vaguely aware of the family inside the house. Pippa pushes in between Even's legs causing his one knee to slip against the ground, the other still bent as if he is still crouching on two legs. The dogs head tucks itself into Even's knee, shielding itself from the rain._

_Frowning, Even smooths out the soaking fur on top of the dogs head, mumbling, "It's okay, I'm cold too." Maybe this is why Isak won't get him a dog, he's too sentimental when it comes to animals. He can practically hear Isak laughing when he asks._

_'Even you don't need a dog! We can barely take care of ourselves as it is!" Isak would throw his hands up in an exasperated I-give-up kind of way. Even slides his phone out of his pocket, Isak be damned. He wants a damn do._

_Even slides his phone out of his pocket, Isak be damned. He wants a damn dog. Pippa makes a move to put both of their front paws on Even's bent knee looking at the camera. He laughs wholeheartedly and snaps a quick picture with the pup before standing up. "I have to go but I love you!"  Pippa runs back towards the front gate and Even watches before moving on towards the back of the house to the alley._

_Even wants a dog more than Isak could ever imagine. He wants a dog to cuddle in the morning and in the afternoon, sometimes in the evening and underneath the moon. He's pitched this to Isak before and all it's landed him was a hamster. 'Even you can have something small, okay? Pick out a name.' Isak had told him when they walked into a pet store a few hours after Even pitched his cased to Isak about a dog. Isak wanted to cave, he really did but he was being practical. But he could see Even was lonely so there they were at the pet store with Even drawn towards some rabbits and rodents. Even was staring at the 'bun buns' as Isak trailed off to go speak to a worker. Unknowing to Even, Isak had made some calls earlier and asked for a couple hamsters. Isak came back as Even was giggling and petting a rabbit that had taken interest in the bracelet on his wrist, scratching his cheek up against it. 'He's so soft, Isak.' Isak had smiled and pressed a kiss to Even's temple, before offering him a hand._

_By the time Even stood up, he noticed the worker was holding a small female hamster. 'Isak?' He had asked confused. Isak smiled as the worker handed Even the small black and brown creature. 'What's her name?' Even had asked and Isak rolled his eyes, 'I told you to pick one.'  Even had chosen to name her Ginevera and after they paid, Ginevera had lived on his shoulders and jumper pockets until Isak had noticed more and more of his socks and smaller valuables going missing._

_Even shoves his hands in his pockets until he's in the alley safe and sound. Looking around, he ducks under a small exposed part of a garage roof to quickly text Isak the photo of Pippa and himself._

 

**_Isak_ **

(20:15) 

_Even sent an attachement - opened._

_Don't stop retrievin' baby (;_

_We're not getting a dog, baby :)))_

_What? I find this very amoosing (;_

_You're overdoing it baby_

_The wink emoji has gone out of style as have Journey._

_Knock knock?_

_Whose there?_

_(;_

_Fy faen!_

_They beefed up security, he's back!_

_Vilde would be very disappointed in you if she knew you called the winky a girl_

_#equality._

_You've got to be kitten me right now baby._

_You know its a boy._

_I am so done with you_

_I love you_

_I love you too_

_I love you more_

_Fuck no_

_Tucan play at this game baby._

_*facepalms* I'm going home_

_I'm almost there <3 _

_Even lets out a long laugh as he slides his phone back into his pocket. He's spent too much time under this garage roof as it is and needs to get going before he gets a worried text from Elias, asking him if he's bailed yet. To be on the safe side, Even sends him a text, telling him he's on his way and pulls his jumper strings so his hood tightens and makes his way down the muddy alley towards one of his musical theatre classmates house._

_It stroke Even as odd when he was handed a slip of paper with the address and time of a pregame along with an invite. Even isn't one to be invited to pregames unless it's by Isak or one of their friends. This fact alone was enough for Isak to push Even into going even if he had promised the lads he would hang out with them. Even wasn't comfortable agreeing at first, so Isak had made some calls and talked Elias and Yousef into going with Even for some guy time._

_According to Isak it was rather simple, all he had to do was tell them that it was time they fully made-up and bond again. Even cracked a joke that Isak was fixing to get rid of him and Isak only kissed him to shut him up._

_Reaching up, Even brushed his fingers across his lips smiling at the thought of Isak's lips on his. His Isak, just his Isak. Smiling wider, Even pulls his phone back out and sends Isak a few more texts_

 

**Isak**

(20:30)

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength whileloving someone deeply gives you courage_

_I just want to thank you for being my reason to look forward to the next day, Isa ♥_

_You're making the lads laugh at my blush!_

_I love you too you romantic walnut._

_You wound me, you really do._

_Got a booboo? I'll kiss it better_

_Right on my heart baby._

_Even, you’re not that funny_

_You’re just jealous you’re not as grape as me_

_Even._

_We make quite the pear, Isak. You and I._

_Even, I love you, but_

_Please._

_Don’t._

_One might say we’re mint to be._

_Ha ha._

_See! I can be funny!_

 

_Even shoves past some of the pregame guests and makes his way towards the kitchen where Elias had said he would be. Elias smiles when he sees his best mate standing in the middle of the hallway looking rather lame as he looks around a little lost. "Over here!" He yells and Even looks up at him, waving. A couple people let him through, others he has to push away but a once he gets to Elias, he's pretty content._

_"Fancy seeing you here." Even jokes and hops up onto the counter. Elias twists a cap off a beer bottle with his black shirt and hands it to Even, "Thank you."  He watches as Elias cracks one open for himself, spilling a few drops on his white jeans._

_"How's Isak?" Elias asks, leaning against the counter beside Even._

_"Grumpy, adorable, refusing to laugh at all my punny jokes." Elias snorts then takes a swig of his drink, "You're so punny, Even." Even looks past his sarcasm. "That's what I said!" Elias finds it adorable how Even is trying so hard to defend himself and knocks his elbow against the taller boy's knee._

_"So whose party is this anyway? It's actually not that bad. I met a few girls back there and damn. Nice butts if you know what I mean."_

_"Some theatre kids. I think his name is Mathias." Elias repeated the name a few times to himself trying to make the name seem proper on his tongue. Even is getting a few kicks out of hearing his friend try and pronounce it, only to have it fail._

_"Whatever," Elias puts his bottle on the counter and watches the girls around him before pushing away and grabbing two extra bottles from the sink. Even looks over at it and rolls his eyes, of, course someone would fill a sink with ice and put beer bottles in it. Classy._

_He pops the lid on another and follows Elias. "Hello." Elias leans against the wall. "I'm Elias and this is Even, and we have no idea who the hell is at this party." Even looks at his friend as if he had lost his mind. Is that how he wants to pick up on girls? Weird approach. "He's a theatre kid and I'm convinced he wants to marry Baz Lurhman.'" One of the girls looks torn between taking pity on Elias and telling him to get bent._

_"He's dead genius." Even takes a hefty swig of his drink as Elias hands the girls two new beers and takes their empties._

_"I'm Marcia and this is Astrid-" Even's phone vibrates in his pocket and he excuses himself and walks towards the bathroom where the music isn't too loud and luckily for him there isn't anyone in it._

 

**Isak**

(20:53)

_Yeah, and my name is Tarjei._

_Halla Tarjei, I’m Even! Nice to meet you!_

_Have you seen my boyfriend, Isak? I need to ask him a question,_

_But it seems he’s gone… a rye!_

_Okay, that was pretty good._

_I’m leaving now._

_Are you leaving? That makes me berry sad…_

_Even!_

_Yes, pumpkin? You know, I would much rather you exclaim my name like that somewhere else._

 

_Even smiles and looks up in the vanity mirror. What Isak sees in him, he will never know. He runs a rough hand through his hair before shaking it out and rinsing his face off, trying to hide his blush. Isak is a magician that can put one on his face no matter what he is doing. "Isak Valtersen you will be the death of me, I swear."  A death Even will gladly accept when the time comes. Rain or shine, hell or high waters, Even will accept it._

_A lightbulb goes off in Even's head and he reaches behind him, locking the bathroom door. He quickly sheds his shirt and takes a few pictures in the mirror before taking his pants off and continuing his miniature photo shoot until he's in nothing but his socks. He'd have to text them to Isak later at a perfect time, yet the most inopportune time for Isak. The boy will admit one way or another that Even is funny, even if he has to send him photos to make him squirm._

_A little while later Even finds himself on a beat up love seat between Elias and a blonde haired girl named Ellie, across from him a few other kids forming a semi-circle around the couch. "Alright," The red head takes a deep breath and spins the bottle in the middle of the half-circle. Ellie lets out a loud groan when it lands on her, "Alright, I choose dare." She says, defeated. In the last few rounds, she had used up as many truths as she possibly could, avoiding dares. Even had noticed that she is scared of doing dares, almost bring anxiety tears to her eyes whenever she has to wait for the person to come up with some. But he has also noticed that only him and another guy in the group could come up with the good ones, the rest of them were subpar and not party memory worthy._

_"Got room for one more?" Elias and Even nod their heads, thankful that Yousef finally shown up. Elias shifts so hes on the arm of the couch, letting Yousef take his spot beside Even. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear and go dance on the table." Ellie looks like she wants to throw up, but she does it regardless._

_But by the time the song is over, Even has no interest in the game anymore, and lays across his best mates. Elias had since taken Ellie's spot and he has no intention of returning it. His phone light shines on his face as he texts Isak and gets called insufferable and he tries to convince Isak that they need new pillows. They really do though. The pillows they have are hard and their comfort levels are dropping significantly with every use._

_"I'm going to get another soda." Yousef excuses himself, pushing himself up off the couch and heading to the kitchen, "You want one?" He turns back towards Even. Even looks up at him and pushes himself off of Elias, "I'm coming with instead." This pregame is so boring without Isak, and Elias and Yousef can't seem to fill the Isak-void._

_In their defense, no one can fill that void, It's specifically Isak's spot._

_"Fuck this party drags. Is it just me or can this kid not throw a pregame?" He tosses a can this time to Even who catches it with one hand rather smugly. Even finds himself back up on the counter, grabbing the joint from behind his ear._

_"Where the hell did you get that?" Yousef leans against the fridge, his arms crossing._

_"I snagged it from one of the girls playing truth or dare. I doubt they'll notice." They most likely wouldn't. They were too far drunk. A state Even wants to be in to make this party even remotely tolerable._

_He quickly lights it and takes a long drag, "If I'm not drunk at the end of this, kick me in the shin." Yousef laughs, "You sound more like Isak every day."_

_"I would hope so." Yousef watches Even carefully, an eyebrow raising. Isak should be here, not him, he should be watching Even making sure he isn't smoking or drinking. However, from watching Even these past couple minutes he now knows that it is pointless. He can already see the gears smoking inside Even's head. It's only a matter of time now._

_He watches Even take a couple of shots from the selection of hard liquors lined up on the counter after every couple puffs. "Yeah ok, Even maybe we should stop." Yousef takes the red solo cup from Even, and Even lets out a disgruntled sound._

_"Fine." He huffs and then he smiles. "I have an idea." Yousef almost feels his heart stop and he wants to reach out and grab his friend's phone as Even sticks his tongue out, concentrating on the words he is saying._

_"Even, what are you doing?"  Yousef moves to take his phone but Even lets out a soft scream, retreating back to Elias. Instead, he finds that Elias has disappeared and the game disbanded. Happy that he has the couch to himself, he kicks his shoes off and lays back on the uneven cushions, sending some song lyrics and dirty words along with the nudes to his little lover._

**Ilyas**

(23:47)

_Even what are you doing?_

_You obviously! This party is so lame withoi you baby_

_Even is a little disappointed with the lack of response he is getting from Isak and huffs, deleting the messages and shutting his phone down to preserve the battery. Did Isak not like his flirting? Was Isak mad at him for sending them while he's with his friends? Oh no! Isak is going to leave him for this. He doesn't like the naked pictures, he thinks I'm ugly! Even rubs his face and looks around. None of his friends are nowhere to be found and he huffs, "Fine then. I'll just go on my own." Where? He doesn't know anywhere is better than this lame party._

 

Isak leans his elbow on the table, watching Even as he tells his story. "That's just it though, baby." Even looks at him, "They didn't go to me." Isak rests his hands on Even's knees, pushing his chair closer to him, nuzzling his nose against Even's jaw. "I wish they were to me though." 

Even whimpers, rubbing his nose back against Isak's temple, "They we're meant for you though." Even's mood is dropping significantly now and he drops his head onto Isak's shoulder. "Can you tell me your side now?" Even is almost treating this like it's some sort of bedtime story, but he can't talk anymore. He doesn't want to talk anymore. He can barely even string a sentence together. Isak, as if sensing a change in Even, wraps his arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. 

"Yeah baby, I'll tell you." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even doesn't remember cheating on Isak, and I should have clarified that. He partially remembers where those texts came from because obviously he wrote them, however, he doesn't remember sending them to that number. He remembers sending them to someone else. 
> 
> The next chapter is Isak's side of the story so Jonas and the lads will be in that chapter and then we'll be back to real time where the boys have to sort out what to do next.
> 
> Mick x


	4. Kiss me slowly...or Nah?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's eyes close and Even moves a little closer, "Couldn't sleep." Isak nods and his insides start ripping apart at the helplessness of Even's voice. Isak instinctively moves closer when he opens his eyes and sees the silent plead for a distraction from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might help to ask if you guys think I should end the story after they finish their discussions and make up, or if I should continue on with some repercussions and try my hand at some better/darker angst. Let me know, kisses xo

It feels like forever until Isak finally pulls his own phone out and opens the texts between him and a classmate. "That night, I got a text from Ilyas. At first, I was like what the hell that isn't Even, it can't be. But then, sure enough, it was you..." His hands reach up and rub Even's scalp while running his fingers through his brown hair. The pressure on his shoulder shifts as Even tilts his head so he can get a better view of Isak's phone. 

"I've always hated technology." Even mumbles, his voice feeling like a foreign object. Isak lets out a sad chuckle and scrolls through the chat history. A familiar sting in his heart returns as he reaches the screenshots, "I know you remember these, you told me them in your flash back, but I just..." Even whines, "Please don't torture yourself by looking at those." 

A familiar sting in his heart returns as he reaches the screenshots, "I know baby, but I just..."

Even whines louder, repeating his earlier plea, "Please don't torture yourself by looking at those." He moves to reach the phone but Isak moves the phone, "Please let me continue." His lips brush almost too light over Even's forehead. If he doesn't start now, he never will. Even's hands rub down Isak's sides, gripping his ass. Isak lets out a disgruntled noise as Even places him on his lap so he can comfortably stay connected to the boy. Isak doesn't fight it, instead of his left hand reassuringly moves down to the back of his neck and rubs it reassuringly, and his left taps on the screen shots. 

"At the time when I was reading it as if it was actually meant for him, I lost myself. Internally I felt absolutely crushed that you would do this without leaving me first. Reading that you wanted to slowly grind up against _him_ into the counter, make _him_ beg for it. How you love hearing the sounds _he_ makes when _he_ gets needy and that you want him to beg you to bend _him_ over the counter and ram _him_ _like the dirty little Even-whore he is_." Even starts making noises of protest, his heart dropping deep inside his chest. 

Isak knows those words were meant for him. 

He told him. 

Isak believed him....

Right? 

Isak shifts on Even's lap, balancing on him better and scrolls down the texts, "I'll skip that nude picture because well, I may have saved that to my phone." Even can't help but feel a smile twitch at his lips but it doesn't make it farther. He doesn't have the energy to let the smile spread. Isak tilts his head to press his lips to Even's cheek before stopping at the obvious song lyrics Even had scoured the internet for, and in his defense, it wasn't an easy feat. The party's wifi had been muck at its finest moments and even his data was having trouble reaching that part of the city. 

Even's finger glides across Isak's phone screen gently and Isak smiles softly, " _I bet you hop under the covers and play with yourself, cause I would if I was you. I bet you stand up in the mirror and stare at yourself, cause I would if I was you_." He sings softly, his voice off key but he doesn't care. He had spent the better half of the day listening to it. Drilling it into his head that he messed up with his one true love. 

" _If I was you boy, it_ be _me and you boy. Would be no question, teach you lessons in my room boy._ " Even feels a numbed pride trying to knock at the walls his heart was putting up. He had felt so clever at the time changing the pronouns to match Isak's. He was almost excited at the time to hear Isak's harmless salty comment about it." The hand on the back of Even's neck moves down his back as Even shifts Isak so he's sitting sideways on his lap, his feet up on the table. 

" _You know you caught my eye with that b-o-o-t-y_." Isak hums quietly, continuing to scroll down. " _But here is where I really got choked up, Do you like the way I flick my tongue, or_ nah _? You can ride my face until you drippin' cum. Can you lick the tip then throat the dick, or_ nah _? Can you let me stretch that booty out, or_ nah _?_ " 

Even's eyes close as Isak's hand slips down the back of his shirt, rubbing in between his shoulder blades, "Isak." He doesn't want this to continue, but he knows it has to. Isak has to get this out of his system for the healing to begin.

Isak gingerly kisses along his cheek and temples mumbling, " _I'm a freaky-deeky lover wanna hit you from the back and other ways. That you have never experimented under the covers. Roll around the bed with me is something you don't just discover. If you wanna get with me you gotta keep it on one hundred. Imma make you scream my name. Imma make you glad you came."_ Even's lips ghost up Isak's neck. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers, his voice cracking. "You deserve a lot better than me." Isak's head shakes and he slides off Even's lap, pushing the taller boys legs apart and slipping between them so he can cup his jaw and look directly in his eyes. 

"I came home, Even. I came back to you." Tears brim Even's eyes for what feels like the millionth time this weekend. 

"Why?" 

Isak's heart breaks a little more, "Because when he sent me those texts all he sent me was "' _I'm so sorry Isak_ '. Nothing more, nothing less... until..." Isak scrolls back down to the start of the appropriate messages sent from earlier that night and hold's the phone in Even's line of sight, watching as he wraps his fingers around the electronic device with one hand and the other rubs his eyes. 

 

**Ilyasisanannoyingtwit**

(00:43) 

_Well I feel like an asshole_

_You didn't do anything, you annoying twit. Will you stop apologizing_

_Except I did do something, I deleted the texts because some wouldn't send and I thought it would help_

_and deleted a bunch of unsent texts._

_You twit._

_What am I missing? Did anything else happen?_

_ARE YOU IN ON THIS_

 

_Isak no!_

_I tried to send you "I think someone needs to pick Even up. I assume those were meant for your eyes, and your eyes only. Do you want me to get someone to give him a ride home, I know a few people there who are DD's. This doesn't seem like normal behavior.'_

_I want to punch you_

_Fuck you_

_I am_ sorry _dude! I wasn't thinking that night!_

He made _it home_ okay _didn't he?_

_Fuck_

_You._

_....Yes he did._

_Oh thank god._

_Asshole._

 

Even smiles weakly at the last couple texts but doesn't make any other sign that he has read the texts thoroughly. Isak watches his eyes flicker across the screen before the phone is set gingerly on the table. "They were really meant for you." He whispers. 

"I know baby, and I wish they were sent to me, I really do. Would have been hell of a night." He jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Even doesn't laugh or smile, he sits there frozen. Yeah. It would have been. He would have made Isak feel like royalty by loving each and every inch of his incredible body. He would make him feel like he was floating on a cloud. 

"Even?" Isak tilts Even's chin up slightly, looking deep into his eyes. "How about we take a break, yeah? Go have a lie-down?" Even wants to retort and say that they just got up and they still had to eat the already cold food in the other room but he doesn't even open his mouth. Isak lets out a small sigh and stands up, holding his hand out. 

Even slowly takes it and walks with Even over to their bed. Even shifts slightly so Isak can pull the covers over their body once again. Even pulls them tight around his body, cuddling them close, "I love you." He manages to get out weakly, his throat starting to feel raw. He makes a distressful noise and curls his body up. 

With his hood pulled up and sleeves slipping over the palms of his hands, Isak reaches out and gently caresses Even's cheek and jaw bone. The sleeves of the oversized jumper tickle Even's face as they brush against his skin like feathers. Moving closer, Isak rests his forehead against Even's. Even's eyes are full of pain, loss of ambition and tiredness. Isak's heart is obliterated as he gently brushes his thumb against Even's bottom lip. The skin is rough and calloused. "My baby," Isak mumbles, taking Even's bottom lip in between his, kissing it gently.

During the day, Even had taken to chewing on his lip till the point where it had become irritated and bled. Isak gently peppers Even's face with kisses, moving closer to him with each kiss until Even is wrapped up in his embrace. Even doesn't know whether he wants to rip away from Isak or accept the embrace so he stays still and doesn't return it. "It's okay," Isak whispers, tightening his arms. "I understand." 

Isak does understand. He understands the inner turmoil inside his lover, but he also knows he needs to know that Isak is here and that Isak is here to stay. Even's eyes flutter shut as he nuzzles the pillow underneath his head, mumbling, "New pillows." Isak giggles gently at nothing at all. He simply finds comfort in how innocent Even is because he wants new pillows. 

Isak gives a gentle nod and Even looks up at him questioningly. "New pillows." Even's hand reaches out, wrapping the string of Isak's jumper around his finger. The red cotton feels nice against his skin. "With a red pillow case," Isak whispers, fearing that he may scar Even away. 

"What about the next minute?" Even's voice sounds raw and Isak raises an eyebrow. "What do we worry about next minute?" Even doesn't want to talk anymore. He burrows his face in the blue pillow case as Isak's free hand gently rubs along Even's Adam's apple. 

"We're doing Isak og Even minutt for minutt?" Even peeks out at Isak from under his eyelashes and Isak's need to protect the boy grows stronger as Even looks like an overgrown child. He nods slowly afraid that Isak will judge him and get angry for being so weak. 

He is weak. He can barely handle a conversation with Isak over something so important. 

"Next minute," Isak tucks the comforter under Even's jaw and Even fists it until his knuckles turn white, "I can sing to you if you'd like." Even moves as close as possible, his nose practically touching Isak's as they share a pillow. He likes sharing pillows with Isak, he likes sharing everything with Isak. His clothes, his notebooks, pens, food, pillows, and his love. He also likes to share showers with Isak, saves on the water bill.

Even stretches his neck slightly, silently giving Isak an invite to cuddle a few. Isak's eyes switch from his neck to his eyes and back. Even nods and Isak smiles softly, nuzzling his collarbone. Even hums quietly and if Isak was not so close he might have not even noticed. Even's hand moves from the blanket to Isak's waist, gently rubbing circles on his hip. He could endure contact for a few, as long as it made Isak happy. 

Isak gets comfy before singing quietly against the defined bone, " _Stay with me, baby stay with me, tonight don't leave me alone. Walk with me, come and walk with me to the edge of all we've ever known," Even's breath hitches in his throat, "I can see you there with the city lights. Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes. I can breathe you in. Two shadows standing by the bedroom door, no, I could not want you more than I did right then as our heads leaned in..._ "

Isak slowly stops singing, nuzzling further into Even's collarbone. He wants to soak up as much comfort and give as much comfort as Even will allow. Unfortunately, it doesn't last long as Even rolls over, his back to Isak and he moves as far away from Isak as he can handle. 

Even though he knows Even doesn't mean any harm, it still stings a little bit but he takes it with a grain of salt. Slowly getting out of bed, Isak slips on a pair of joggers and walks over to Even's side of the bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead, moving some hair from his eyes as Even pulls the blankets around him, "In this minute," Isak kisses Even's nose, "You only worry about getting some sleep." Even curls up tighter using the blanket to hide like a cat does in his paws when he wants to be left alone. "I'll be right outside. I'll be back as soon as I can." 

Isak doesn't want to leave but he has to get his own emotions under wraps and clean the apartment, psh yeah okay, before he can take care of Even anymore. If he's learned anything from Magnus and his mouth this past weekend it's that he needs to also take care of himself, and Jonas didn't help anything by agreeing and bringing his mother into it. 

When he leaves, he makes sure to keep as quiet as he can in the kitchen as he puts what he can salvage into airtight containers and puts them in the fridge. He writes the date on a sticky note and adds, ' _eggs, sausage, and hash browns made today._ ' and sticks it to the fridge door in case he or Even forgets to date them later. Isak looks at the half buttered toast he had abandoned earlier after hearing Even ask if Isak was going to dump him. Isak hadn't responded, he couldn't answer until they had talked everything out like he should have days ago. 

"I am such a dumbass." He mumbles as he takes a bite out the hardening toast. Isak was a hotheaded fool and he knew it. He knew as well as everyone that he messed up big time. It wasn't unheard of for him to run from his problems without talking, hell he could run for days and not get tired, he did it to his mom. But Even wasn't his mom. Even wasn't going to hurt him. He knew Even would never hurt him and yet he still ran. 

Even was in pain because of his stupid decision and it wasn't even his fault. Granted Ilyas and Isak aren't that close in spelling but they both held the three same letters. From what Isak knows, Even drank more than he should have that night. It was a simple mistake. Isak is about as ashamed of his actions as he can mentally and physically handle. Just like Even had yesterday, Isak slides down the cupboard and leans against it. 

Leaning his head back, he stares into the next room. Even had pulled the covers over his head so only the top of his hair is visible. Isak can still feel the shame from his fingers making a mad dash on his keyboard that night, giving Even shit for cheating on him, telling him to go fuck himself. Luckily Jonas had seen and made him delete it, but he still managed to slip _'You're cheating on me? What the fuck Even!_ ' and the screen shots Ilyas had sent him. 

Fucking Ilyas. If Isak sees him tomorrow he's going to wring the poor guys neck out for being so dumb. Three fecking days to notice that a message hasn't sent? Daft idiot. Sometimes Isak wonders how Ilyas even made it into university. Obviously, he isn't too bright if he doesn't realize that tapping the small red _I_ with a circle around it gives you the option to resend a message. Or did he?

Maybe Ilyas is as bright as he looks, maybe even smarter than what Isak feels he can give credit for. Ilyas was a little strange, if not absolutely bonkers when it came to Isak. He is always clinging around the boy, telling him information Isak has zero use for and always offers to buy Isak's lunches even if Even makes him one... especially if Even makes him one. 

"Strange." Isak wonders out loud and stands back up to do the dishes, or in Isak's case, put them all in soapy water and let them wait until he absolutely has to do them. Even shifts in the other room, pulling the blanket over his head more and rolls over, hiding from the sun. 

Isak mentally curses himself and makes his way back into the bedroom, careful to not make too much noise as he closes the blinds. "I'm sorry, Evi." The blanket slowly recedes as Even takes in the newfound darkness of the bedroom, but nuzzles his face in the blanket none-the-less. 

"Come here." He mumbles and waits for Isak to make his way to his own side of the bed before holding the blanket open. There was just enough room for Isak to slide under and he does it quickly as Even's arm trembles, begging to be back into his chest. 

Isak keeps a respectable distance and Even doesn't make a move to close it. Isak doesn't either. It's up to Even to decide how close and how far this goes. Evens fingers brush against Isak's curls and he thrives on the softness against his finger tips. Soft things are comforting to the lad. 

Isak's eyes close and Even moves a little closer, "Couldn't sleep." Isak nods and his insides start ripping apart at the helplessness of Even's voice. Isak instinctively moves closer when he opens his eyes and sees the silent plead for a distraction from his mind. 

Leaning over, Isak gently captures Even's lips in his own, moving them slowly. It takes Even a second to be able to kiss back and it isn't as 'involved' as he wants it to be. He tries to put everything he has behind it but he doesn't have much, to begin with. Isak doesn't complain. Instead, he slowly pulls back and nods, "Roll over, my love." Even does as he's told and Isak wraps an arm around him from behind, resting it on his stomach. Even sighs a breath of relief and Isak doesn't question it. He gentle rubs small circles on his stomach as Even pushes back against him as hard as he can, wanting contact but not wanting confrontation. 

"I love you," Isak whispers as he nuzzles Even's shoulder blades. Even nods, "I know." He whispers back before slipping into a light sleep, Isak following after. 

 

  _Isak sprawls across Magnus and Jonas's lap, trying to distract the two as they play a round of FIFA, he had lost against Jonas last round and he refuses to let either of them win. If he lost they had to lose too. "Isak!" Jonas tried to be angry but he couldn't help but laugh at his best friends antics. "Isak so help me I will throw you in the ocean and find a new best friend."_

_Isak feigned being hurt and dramatically rolled off Jonas and onto the floor, "Oh you wound me!" Magnus let out a loud laugh as he scored on Jonas, winning the game._

_"You take after Even too much." As soon as it was out of Magnus's mouth he instantly regrets it. If looks could kill, Jonas would have murdered Magnus right then and there. "I mean, I just... I didn't mean it like..."_

_The news of Even cheating has long since Isak hard and it took everything in Jonas's abilities to make his friend as distracted as possible. He had caught him earlier trying to send a rude text but he knows better than to let Isak send it. If he had everything would fall apart and be beyond even his repair. 'When I say straight up, I don't mean be a complete dickhole.' He had chastised, but he knew Isak was still fuming. He wasn't just fuming, he was broken._

_He watched Isak's eyes flicker across each screenshot not once, not twice, not even three times. He read them over seven times each before he even looked up at Jonas with sad watery eyes. Jonas shivers as he remembers the tone of Isak's voice as it cracked and he could only splutter out, "Even cheated." At that moment you could have heard a pin drop and a squirrel fart._

_'Cheat? As if.' Magnus had unhelpfully added when he heard the news and read the texts for himself before adding, again very unhelpfully, 'That's quite the sex life. You should make an Evak sex tape and sell it to NRK. Make millions.'  Isak had grunted and shot Magnus a death glare straight from Hades himself._

_"It's fine."  Isak knows Magnus doesn't mean harm but he can't help but feel stung. His chest starts to burn as the thoughts of Even bending over the raven haired boy over a kitchen counter, not their counter but a counter, his hand sliding down the back of the others pants and putting his fingers where his fingers do not belong at all. Not under any circumstance should Even be doing that with his fingers unless it was to Isak._

_A small whimper escapes Isak and Jonas looks at his best friend with a sympathetic look before taking the spot beside him on the floor with wide open arms. Isak moves into the and buries his face in his neck, hugging back tight. "You need to talk to him,"  All Isak can see is Even pushing the other boys pants down enough to tease him._

_"It's been two da-" Jonas's phone goes off and he looks at it quickly then discards it back in his jeans, "Magnus get the beer and let Mahdi in, we can all watch him kick your ass at Fifa." Magnus huffs. He was always the mule. Regardless of being the omega of the group he does as Jonas says and lets Mahdi in the front door before moving to the kitchen. Isak adjusts himself and sits back on the couch, pulling a fuzzy blanket over his lap._

_Mahdi takes a seat beside him and opens his mouth but Isak quickly covers it with his hand, "Not a word oh wise one." Jonas snorts._

_"Don't let Eskild know you just called Mahdi that, in fact, if anything I should be the wise one, Valtersen." Jonas sits on the floor by Isak's legs and when Magnus returns he takes the spot beside Mahdi on the couch. Isak quickly sets up a game and hands the controller to Magnus who gives quick thanks._

_Isak is so immersed in the endless rounds of Fifa and booze that he barely registers Jonas talking in the background to Even, "Hello Jonas... How are you.... Eat today.... Isak...Fine..." Isak looks up upon hearing his name and finds Jonas staring at him. He mutes his mic and tosses the phone to Isak carefully so the call doesn't end, "Talk to him." Isak tosses it back and Jonas groans._

_"Don't be so dramatic Isak! He wants to know how you are and if you need anything! Just tell him straight up." Isak wants to set that phone on fire. How is he feeling? Oh he's feeling soooo good. Just great. A-fucking-OK. What does he need?... He needs his Even... Isak slowly curls up in himself, the air around him growing more suffocating with each breath he takes and suddenly he explodes like a bomb at the same time Mahdi starts bragging that he won and then Isaks vision goes black._

 

_A loud smack causes Isak to jump up from his slumber and he looks around. Magnus had an eyebrow raised like he was awaiting some important input from Isak, "What?" Isak snarks out._

_Magnus rolls his eyes, "Have you talked to Even yet? He looked like crap!" Magnus sounds way too cheery for this. Isak groans and folds his arms back up on the library table and buries his face back in the crook of his arm._

_"Why are you here?"_

_"I want to know if you are going to talk to him today or not. He won't stop watching you from across the courtyard and lunch room with those longing sad stares. People are asking questions and as Evak #1 I need to give answers to my fellow people." He stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Had Isak actually gone to sleep last night instead of memorizing every work of the texts and emotions that came with them, he may have had the energy to deal with peoples crap today, but he doesn't._

_"I don't know if I will. I mean I want to, I really do. Fuck I want nothing more than to be wrapped in his arms and demand to know whats going on, but at the same time I know he is going to leave me. Like why the fuck else would he be texting someone? Am I not enough?" Magnus looks lost for a moment before taking the chair beside Isak._

_With his best Eskild impression Magnus starts on a rant, "Isak. When a man and a man truly love each other like Evak does, one does not cheat. One consummates and consumates and lets best friends take notes." Isak snorts._

_"Why? Do you plan on having gay intercourse anytime soon? Because if so I have some good porn sites I can refer you to mate."_

_"I bet 100Kr that you would talk to him today." Isak's eyes roll. Of course, they bet on his misery and pain, just like he does with each and every single one of them._

_"You want to win 100kr and watch me get dumped by the man of my dreams?"  Magnus looks lost again and this time keeps his mouth shut and buries himself in his own textbooks. What the hell?_

_Isak shakes his head and packs his stuff away, "I'm going to go get some lunch." Isak leaves the library and heads towards the washrooms instead and spends most of his lunch hour playing games on his phone until Even walks in and stares at Isak._

_"Some parallel, huh?" Even tries his hardest but Isak lowers his gaze to the floor, "Y-Yeah." He stammers out._

_"Isak?" Even reaches out but Isak moves before he can touch his cheek and pushes past him with a, "Got to go to class." before Even can break up with him and into a fight with a couple other second years._

 

A soft hand against his cheek brings Isak out of his sleep and he opens his eyes, "You have a bruise on your jaw." Even whispers and wipes away a few stray tears from Isak's face. Isak moves closer, nuzzling Even's hand.

"It's nothing." Isak kisses Even's palm, "Are you thirsty?" Even nods and Isak takes that as a good excuse to leave the converation and get Even his water bottle from the fridge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it is real time and we are learning along with the characters, I really do hope this story is easy to follow along! I know this story is weak. I should probably watch Skam over again but this is also my first story I've publically posted and actually one of the first fanfics I've written since I was like 14. I've really stuck to original works since, so I at least hope I'm doing Evak some justice. Please feel free to let me know if I'm messing anything up or if anything needs to be changed because I don't actually re-read after I've written. I have a strong fear of disliking what I have written and scrapping it entirely and giving up on a story. 
> 
> thank you for reading  
> let me know if anything needs fixed, please.  
> much love  
> Mick.


	5. Today we slip.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak talks to a hamster about his internal dilemmas and Even learns stuff about Isak

Isak sits on the edge of the bed listening to the uneven breathing coming from Even's sleeping form. Every few moments Even will let out a soft snore from having a stuffed up nose but other than that Isak's thoughts are all that fill the room. Parts of him wish that Even would be awake right now and in tune with what is going on around him. He wishes that Even would sit and talk things out and that things could work in their favor, or Even's. Nothing ever works in Isak's favor though, and at this point, he feels like nothing ever will.

Looking behind him, he reaches out and rests his hand on top of Even's blanket clad ankle, giving it a gentle squeeze. Even releases a small whine in his sleep at the disturbance and pulls his legs in, tucking them close to him. Isak smiles small at his boyfriend and grabs his phone off the nightstand, snapping a quick photo of him. Even looks rather peaceful in the photo with the blanket tucked tightly against him and his face burying into the fabric. "Cutie," Isak mumbles and looks at the time,  _15:37._

They slept most of the day away which is totally normal for the hour that they were awake at. In Isak's defense, he really hadn't slept that night. He let Even believe he was sleeping but in reality, he was lying awake, thinking of just how much he messed up that day. 

Isak's purple and yellow, rough hands rub along his face and he sighs defeatedly and unlocks his phone again, pulling up a group chat with the boy squad.

**Isak Royally Messed Up**

Really? Who named the chat this time? 

_Magnus: Guilty._

_Mahdi: I told him not_ _to._

_Thanks, Mags._

_Magnus: You're welcome! Did you and Even make up yet?_

_Jonas: Magnus._

_This is why I'd sleep with Jonas before you._

_Magnus: What did I do?_

_Jonas: I'm swooning_

_I bet you are (;_

_Isak changed the chat name to 'Vasquez x Valtersen'_

_Jonas: S w o o n_

_Mahdi: Isak are we good with Even?_

_Magnus: I'd like to not have to clean beer off Jonas's rug again_

_Jonas: You offered!_

_Magnus: Can I watch you two make up?_

_You have left the chat._

 

Isak grunts and tosses his phone across the room, watching it land on a pile of clothes beside Ginevra's cage. The small black rodent squeaks in surprise at the sudden object beside her and moves onto her wheel, running on it as fast as her little legs can carry her. "You are a peculiar one." Isak moves across the room to her cage and lifts it onto the table, unlocking the latch. "Come here, princess." Isak reaches in and waits for her to get over the shock of being moved and to crawl into his hands. 

When she does, Isaks lips turn up into the biggest smile he's held in the past three four days. It almost matches the one Even held when he realized the hamster was for him and that he was finally getting a furry companion. "You miss him, don't you?"Ginevra settles into his palms and he retracts them back to his chest. "It's okay my little love. You'll be playing with papa in no time." He lowers himself onto the floor, careful to not drop her and settles her on his thigh where she doesn't seem to want to move from. Isak chuckles and runs the back of his finger gently down her back. 

"I punched a guy yesterday," He tells her, his voice filling the empty noise. Ginevra lifts up on her back paws, holding her hands to her face. Isak watches her with slight amusement, happy that he has her attention. If Isak was actually paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed some papers fall off the table and catching her attention. He watches as she licks her paws happily and runs a finger down her back again. "A few guys actually. I just couldn't handle the stuff they were saying about Even, it was horrible. We may be fighting, but he's still my partner, you know? He's one of the most gentle souls I know, I love him so much."  The hamster continues to clean its hands and feet, occasionally tilting backward on Isak but he always catches her, settling her back.  

She lets out a few squeaks before walking towards Isak's hip, nestling there. Isaks chest rumbles as he lets out a couple loud laughs. "You're so precious. You're never this affectionate, Gin. I should talk to you more often."  She makes a single squeak and Isak takes it as ' _As if, this is a one time only deal_ _bud_.' Isak reaches over and grabs a hamster. "If I get you some more toys would that make you like me more? I have a few play structures hiding in the wardrobe, and maybe a small ball you can push around." She doesn't make a move and Isak rolls his eyes, "Okay never mind then, Miss Priss." 

Isak leans back against the leg of the table and Ginevra crawls off his leg and moves towards her hamster ball. "Hey." Isak tries to sound offended but can't help and feel excited that she's in a playful mood. He has fears that when the atmosphere in the flat changes that she is affected greater than Even or Isak ever realize. Usually, this fear just lies with Even's episodes because she's used to him playing with her when he gets home from classes or from work, but after this weekend, he was really worried about how it would affect her. 

After a few moments of pushing the outside of the ball around, her attention disperses to Isak's hand where she playfully nibbles, trying to fight for dominance with his index finger. "'Ey." He chuckles, "Let me finish my story, little miss. Gosh, you act more like your Daddy than your Papa, and he plays with you more!" He watches the tiny rodent continue to play with his fingers, "I broke one guy's nose and I heard another one's jaw crack. I'm lucky they aren't pressing charges actually. At least that is what Even would say you know. Man, I really messed up. I should have come to him on Saturday and sorted everything out and then we wouldn't be where we are. We'd be cuddling and kissing and you wouldn't be stuck in the middle of this mess, you freeloader. I should really get you some chores to do.  Maybe you can clean your own cage and pick up your own toys." Isak jokes lightly. 

Ginevra ends up nibbling on a darkening bruise on Isak's knuckles and he hisses lightly, "Ow." He doesn't say it loud enough to wake Even but just loud enough for the sleeping boy to shift. Isak's eyes flash between him and his knuckles. He doesn't blame Even for not noticing, hell he hardly notices. He knows it's there subconsciously but he can't really be damned to give a shit about it. It was a worthy cause. 

Isak looks at Ginevra as she lets out a string of distressed squeaks and harder nibbles, begging to be put back in the safety of her cage. Isak obliges, and sits on the hard chair, arms folding on the table, his head resting on the crook of his elbow. "They were calling him a cheating psycho," Isak mentions as he locks the latch to her cage. Isak watches her play on her wheel again, "I was walking down the hallway with my earbuds in and someone shoved me into the wall, Gin. It scared me, I'm man enough to admit that." Yeah, okay man enough to admit it to a rodent.

"My heart felt like it was going to explode it was beating so fast from anger and anxiety. There was enough room in the hallway for them to pass me, but they chose to body check me into a wall. Dickheads I tell you. And then when I had the nerve to ask them what their issue was, they shoved me back into the wall." Isak has a steady stream of tears flowing from his body, the familiar hum of anger rumbling through his chest, tingles running underneath his skin. His fingers curl up into fists, nails digging into the heels of his hand. 

"They just kept going after Even, calling him all these names, I couldn't take it! They couldn't know what happened! Even's the sweetest boy I've ever met! You know he is, right?" Isak feels a little silly, talking to a hamster. Especially when said hamster is busy occupying herself chewing on a random toy in her cage that Even had gotten her as a homecoming present. The small bear stands no chance for the fierce princess. 

"You feisty queen," Isak chuckles as his finger tips brush against the metal bars of her cage. "My little princess.  You know papa isn't messed up, right? He's just like you and me, he deserves to be on this planet as much as you and I. Uncle Jonas would agree with us. I bet you a carrot that he would. Maybe even apple if Papa says you can have some later." Isak pushes off the chair and goes back into the kitchen, grabbing a small zip lock bag of cubed up carrots. He brings it back to the table and sits back down, folding one leg in front of him and bringing the other up to his chest. He opens the cage and sticks a carrot in between the bars. "I better give you one anyway because you side with me all the time unless it's Papa, you always agree with Papa." 

Sighing, Isak sets the bag down on the table. Ginevra's greedy eyes stare at the bag of delectable carrot cubes. "The second years roughed me up a bit, throwing in my face how I don't deserve Even, how he could do so much better than me and then they tell me how he's crazy and should be in a mental ward. I know Even, he'd never hurt anyone unless they truly deserved it. Well, honestly, he'd probably only just someone if they went after his pretty princess." 

"Before you know it my fist just went flying, and I caught one guy's nose and another guys jaw and they got me a fair few times. I was just so angry, you know? Even doesn't bother anybody at all in school. He's the most chill person I've met. I'd leave my ass for how I behaved if I was him. _Fy faen_ , I owe him so much Gabrielle and old movies for this." Isak huffs and glares at the wall across from him. 

"I am so fucking angry at them. How they dare they say that stuff about Even. I love that boy to death and they try to tell me he's sleeping with half the student population? That at that party he slept with a bunch of people? Cowards, the lot of them. Can't do anything better than make up lies." Isak wipes away the tears and the tear stains off of his face, huffing louder.

"I love him. I mean, I said that already but I just... I love him, Gin." Ginevra looks at him with an exasperated look and turns around, but Isak continues, "He's selfless, caring, funny, ridiculously talented. He knows all the right words to say and have you seen the meals he can cook? But he's more than that, you know? He's the light when he walks into a room, he's the warmth that fills a void that you never knew was there until he leaves. He's the laughter that fills up a room and that smile, it just... it feel's like everything is going to be a-ok when he smiles. Your Papa gives the best hugs too. His arms are security and love, they're always inviting and I love wrapping my arms around him and making him smile. There's never a moment with him that feels bad. He always feels so light and pure. People are usually drawn to him and if I'm being honest, I was drawn to him since day one but I was just a little asshole and couldn't deal with it. When he draws or does homework he gets this look of concentration that causes a wrinkle in his forehead and I think it's the cutest thing in the world, sometimes if you're lucky, you get to see his tongue sticking out. Not all the way like a dog, but like just barely poking through, like a cat." 

He puts a cube of carrot in between the metal bars, his head still resting on his elbow. He lets his eyes shut as he slowly relaxes, "He sings when he's in the shower too. He thinks I can't hear it, but I can. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard, Gin. I think though, what I love the most about Even, is the effort he puts into everything. He pays attention, even if he doesn't say anything. He goes the extra mile for people, strangers even and I think it's the most lovely thing about him. But I think that's also why I'm scared of losing him. I'm so pathetic, Gin. I feel like I'm doing nothing for this relationship. Okay wait, that sounds bad." Isak shifts so both his legs are pulled up and his chin is resting on his knees. 

"I just, sometimes I feel like I should be doing more even though I'm doing the best I can. I truly am. I just... am I good enough, Gin? From a daughter-father standpoint; Am I good enough to date your Papa?" Isak leans back in the chair, lowering his feet to the floor. "I feel like I destroy everything I touch. He deserves a lot better than me, Gin. I ran off for fuck sakes! Who does that! Who fucking runs from their boyfriend in moments like that! Fucking failures that's who! Fuck me up." Isak doesn't say anything else. 

In the bed, Even shifts and rolls over facing Isak. Isak doesn't look over instead he chooses to be preoccupied with his phone, but had he looked over, he would have noticed Even staring at him with tear-filled eyes. But thats how Isak sits for the rest of the evening until his alarm goes off, reminding him to eat. By then, when he looks over at Even to ask if he wants something to eat, Even is asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have only a few chapters left and then I hopefully want to start a new Skam fanfic preferably more in tune with the characters, if you have any prompts or anything, please let me know and I'll try to write them!  
> Mick x


	6. dag ett til fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak spends some time with the boy squad while Even rests and works up to getting better. The boy squad talks some sort of sense into Isak and Isak buys Even a lot of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a few days late, I normally like to update one-two days after the last but I decided to hold this one off to extend the word count! For anything regarding the format and '**' check the end notes. If you're still confused after let me know! (:  
> Happy reading xo

_Dag en-_

Tram rides without Even have always bored Isak, and he almost always falls asleep on them without the constant chatter Even brings. Leaning his head against the cool glass, Isak watches the outside rush past him, the building a blur of grey and brick as he passes by. He could snort from laughing so hard at the way people around him either argue or talk about meaningless things.

Isak turns his attention to a girl standing against a railing with one hand holding onto it, the other texting someone. Isak likes to think it's a boyfriend so he can play a scenario in his head based on her expressions.

Currently her ginger brows are scrunched up and angry and her bottom lip sucked in between her teeth. Isak tilts his head slightly, crossing his arms. He almost resembles Even when Even is drawing the boy without him noticing. Isak kind of feels like Even at this point with the way he is imagining the boy telling the girl he won’t make it over that night, or something as simple as not being able to pay rent on time.

Isak watches as she puts her phone down for a moment to tie her almost fiery red hair back into a quick bun before angrily typing away at the keyboard. Soon it starts feeling too personal so he looks back out the window and imagines Even sitting beside him telling him some lame joke like he was Friday morning.

 

_Even wraps an arm around Isak’s shoulders, pulling him closer as he whispers into his ear like he wants to tell him a super important secret, “Hey Isak?”_

_Isak looks up at Even fondly, cracking a small smile, “Yeah babe?” Even looks around and Isak watches him with nothing but admiration. Slowly Isak brushes the tip of his nose along Even’s jaw, gently placing kisses along the skin. Even smiles wide and presses his lips to Isak’s temple, mumbling against it, “What did the fish say when he swam into the wall?”_

_Oh god, Isak thinks but decides to humor him, “What did he say, Even?” He reaches across and gently cups Even’s cheek, caressing it. He can feel Even melt into the touch, almost losing his track of thought._

_“Dam.” Even mumbles, turning his face into Isak’s palm to kiss it._

_Isak rolls his eyes and rests his chin on Even’s shoulder, “Fuck that’s so lame!” But Isak still laughs because even though it was a lame joke and all of Even’s jokes are lame, but they still make him laugh because somehow, Even makes them funny. Isak looks up to meet Even’s love filled gaze, “You still laughed.”_

_“Yeah, cause it was funny.”_

_“You called it lame!” Even teases, his eyes still filled with the same love and adoration he always looks at Isak with._

_“It’s a lame joke, but it’s still funny, especially when you tell it.” Isak doesn’t have the energy to be sassy towards Even this morning. He woke up earlier than normal to finish an assignment that was already overdue and they almost missed the tram because of it. Even is already late because he insisted that he catch it with Isak to make sure Isak actually goes instead of ditching._

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.” Even kisses Isak’s forehead and lets the younger boy catch a few minutes of sleep before they have to get off._

 

Jonas is the first person to greet Isak when he crosses the courtyard to meet up with the boys, “Where’s Even?” Isak just shrugs and reaches out, fixing the string of Jonas’s sweater. “Isak did you ditch him? Did he recite _Romeo + Juliet_ to you again?” Isak rolls his eyes, gripping the strap of his bag,

 _“But soft what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Isak is the sun_!” Isak tries his best to do an Even impression, but by the insulted look on Magnus’s face he knows he did him dirty.

“I miss Even, bring Even back.” Jonas gives Magnus an odd look while Isak holds a hand over his heart, “You wound me!”

“Even wounds me by not being here.” Isak looks at Jonas then at Magnus. Jonas is already looking at Isak with an understanding look. He knows Even would be here with Isak if there wasn’t something going on, and he has a feeling he knows what is exactly going on.

“Magnus shut up.”

“I think someone needs Even’s dick.” Isak wants to glare at him, but he takes a breath and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“At least I can get laid.” Jonas snorts softly, wrapping an arm around Isak’s shoulders. Magnus shoots Isak an offended look before mentioning Vilde, but Isak ignores him.

“Even isn’t coming today, so just stop.” Fucking Magnus, can’t he just stop for once. Isak starts to grow annoyed with the boy. Even this, Even that. If people didn’t know that Isak was practically married to the guy, they’d think Magnus was pining after him. Sometimes Isak thinks Magnus is pining after him and today Isak just can’t deal with it. It’s day one of not having Even around and already he’s unsettled. He doesn’t feel grounded and he’s shaking and he doesn’t feel like himself.

“Sorry dude.” There’s only a hint of sincerity in Magnus’s voice.

“Where’s Mahdi?” Isak looks around the group, only now noticing the second voice of reason in the group.

Jonas’s arm squeezes Isak’s shoulders, “He had an assignment to hand in. He went in early so he could go home after school and not have to wait on the teacher.”

“Funn.” Jonas laughs at his tone and slides his arm away so he can pat Isak’s shoulder affectionately.

“Alright Mr, Bech Næsheim,” Magnus’s eyes widen considerably at the joke and Jonas rolls his eyes, exasperatedly. “It was a joke dude! Isak isn’t actually married to Even.”

“He wishes he was.” Isak rolls his eyes for what he feels is the Nth time and excuses himself with the excuse that he has to grab stuff from his locker and Even’s homework.

Isak is practically falling asleep during class so much that he pulls his phone out, keeping it low and opening Even’s texts. He stares at the keyboard for a moment before closing it and searching google for some jokes. Even might like to look at a joke later, right? It’s what people do for each other. Make them laugh… right?

Shaking his head, he scrolls through a promising site and copies a joke. Isak bites his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. The joke screams Even so much that he can’t help but send it.

_Why does Waldo wear a striped shirt?_

_Because he doesn’t want to be spotted, Even ♥_

Isak puts his phone under his notebook and copies the notes off the board, sometimes doodling on the side of the pages. He’s no master artist like Even but somehow it makes him feel a little bit better. By the end of class he has a few stick figure’s acting out various scenarios of their past including Isak’s favorite of them lounging in bed, sharing a joint.

He waits for the bell to ring before he takes a quick picture and captions it, ‘ _Du er min uendelighet_ ’. He doesn’t send it though, he can’t bring himself to. He quickly deletes it.

_I don’t deserve your love. Not today._

 

 

_Day to-_

Isak is sweating by the time he gets to the cafeteria. He had double gym today which not only destroyed his legs but his lungs as well. “I really need to quit smoking so much weed.” He grumbles as he drops down beside Jonas, resting his head on his arm.

Mahdi laughs and pats Isak’s shoulder, just like Jonas did yesterday, “You keep telling yourself that, Isak.”

“Is that like code for you’re stopping because Even can’t cause that’s just cute.” Isak takes a breath, internally cringing at Magnus’s statement. Isak is supportive of Even, but he doesn’t make his choices based on the things Even can and can’t do. Besides, he didn’t quit smoking, he just smokes less around Even… to be supportive… yeah that’s it.

“He was smoking at the party on Friday, a few people told me.” Mahdi responds to Magnus and Isak is grateful because that means he doesn’t have to answer. “But isn’t that like bad for him?”

“He’s in control of his own life.” Isak _tries_ to keep the venom out of his voice, but some slips in. Jonas offers Isak a comforting hand through his curls and Isak secretly relishes in it, groaning as his fingers rub his scalp.

“Even’s cool though, he’s super smart I bet he didn’t even smoke that much. He's my favorite out of Evak.” What the fuck, I’m right here, Mags! Isak bites his tongue to hold the statement back, Magnus can have his fun for today.

“You say his name a lot. Are you sure Isak is the one dating him?” Mahdi steals some of Isak’s tater tots, slowly chewing it.

“Dude!” Jonas half-ass defends Isak’s honor over some potato.

Mahdi laughs and looks at Isak, “Sorry man, but you look like you weren't even going to eat it. Did you watch Sausage Party or something?”

Isak cringes into Jonas who rolls his eyes and pats Isak’s head like he’s some sort of puppy, “Don’t joke about that! That movie is sketchy! Who the fuck even thinks, _‘Awh yeah, food should talk and we should make a movie on it!’_ I couldn’t touch hot dogs for a week! Don’t even get me started on carrots!”

“You never really touched carrots before the movie.” Mahdi points out and Isak tosses a tater tot at him, “Piss off.” His tone holds no harshness, just fondness.

“Do you kiss Even with that mouth?”

“I bet he kisses other parts of Even.”

“Shut up Mags!” They all chorus and Isak tosses a tater tot at him.

“You’re so mean! I’m telling Even!” Isak instantly pales. He knows Magnus meant no harm but he can’t help but think that Even already is losing affection for him, and now he’s going to dislike Isak even more if he finds out how stupid Isak acts sometimes. Isak looks down at his lunch then leans back in his chair, his ankles crossing.

“Go ‘head, not like he’ll care.” Jonas looks at Isak with a raised eyebrow. It isn’t the words that cause Jonas to become concerned for his curly haired comrade and it isn’t in his tone either, or the way his cheeks aren’t flushed like they normally are when someone mentions telling Even about his grumpy attitude that they know will end up getting Isak blown or tickles. It’s the way his eyes aren’t sparkling when he’s lost in thought about Even, and the way his posture is letting Jonas know he’s scared and insecure about whatever is going on inside his head and heart.

Isak shifts uncomfortably in his seat, trying to focus on the conversation Magnus and Mahdi are having over Vilde and some girl Mahdi is interested in that’s in her third year, but he can’t pay attention to the words, just the jumbled sounds that rip through his ear and out the other before he can process what is being said.

Fucking Even. Every time Isak thinks he has a way to fix things, a worst case scenario pops into his head and it’s all ripped away from him and he’s once again the scared, vulnerable boy he was before he met Even.

“I fucked up.” Isak voices out loud, only looking over at Jonas. Jonas side-eyes him before fully looking at him and nodding, trying to convey that he wants him to continue and explain. In truth, he’s been waiting for Isak to say something and has been since he left his house that morning.

Isak looks around the table quickly to make sure Mahdi and Magus were still fully immersed in their conversation before continuing. He really doesn’t have time for Magnus’s crap today.

“I shouldn’t have stayed away… I feel like I royally fucked up and messed up his trust…” Jonas turns his body so he’s facing Isak, resting an elbow on the table to try and make this look like it’s any other kind of casual conversation.

He knows it’s not. He knows it’s taking Isak a lot to say this instead of putting up a front.

“You didn’t destroy his trust, you know this.” He replies softly, patting Isak’s cheek and offering a kind smile. “If anything you needed space.”

“I still fucked up though.” It isn’t a question, but it isn’t a statement. Isak just needs confirmation, validation on what he is feeling.

“You fucked up, but it wasn’t the running, it was the length of time and lack of communication.” Isak copies Jonas’s posture of having his chin on his fist. His eyes slowly trailing towards the surface of the table below them. “I think you should have talked to him, got his side, yes but I don’t think he hates you for it. You guys are glued to the hip and I think you will be for a long, long time Isak.”

“I’m no good for him if I can’t talk to him while I’m hurt…” Jonas’s heart hurts as he listens to his best friends say the words. Instinctively he reaches out and wraps his arm around Isak, tugging him in for a hug. He catches the other boys attention as he whispers into Isak’s ear, “You are more than enough for him, Isak Valtersen.”

The other boys join in the hug without questioning what it is for.

Isak hears what Jonas is saying but he can’t help but feel like there’s something wrong with the situation.

When they pull away, Magnus decides to change the subject, talking about his plans with Vilde this weekend. Isak ignores them and sends off a quick text to Even.

 

“ _There was a silent moment when everything held its breath, and then the sun rose._ ” _You are my sun, Even_

_I love you, I ♥_

 

Isak drops his bag off on the chair closest to him and strips his shirt off, pulling on his grey jumper. The comfort of having long sleeves makes him moan quietly as he tugs the ribbing over his knuckles and kicks his shoes off.

As he checks in on Even, he grabs the water bottle he left on Even’s side of the bed and drinks the rest before going to the kitchen to fill it halfway and freeze it for tomorrow. He grabs his old water bottle from the freezer and fills it the rest of the way with cold water then grabs some pasta from the fridge, a plastic fork taped to the top of the container. He makes his way back into the bedroom, setting the water on Even’s side of the bed.

“Halla, beautiful.” Isak whispers as he moves some hair from Even’s face. Even doesn’t reply as his breath hits Isak’s wrist. “I hope you’re dreaming sweet things.” He presses a quick kiss to Even’s forehead before sitting on the corner of the bed, turning to TV on. The volume is already muted from last night so Isak doesn’t have to worry about muting it.

“I grabbed the homework you’re missing, so you don’t have to worry about it for when you come back.” Isak just talks to fill the quiet space, “Your teachers said to take your time and not worry about it. Magnus says hello, honestly I think he loves you. He can’t have you though because I love you. I love you, you know that right? I love you a lot. I’d write you a whole essay about it if I could. I bet you that is what an Isak in a parallel universe is doing right now. I bet you he’s sitting at his kitchen table and refusing to let Alternate!Even see what he is writing. He’s over using lame film quotes and song lyrics just to make his Alternate!Even smile.” Isak flips through random channels, settling for a Fifa game and smiles to himself, “I bet he’s even drawing his Even silly little pictures.” His tongue darts out, licking along his bottom lip shyly.

“Yeah, I bet that is what alternate!Isak is doing right now.” Isak eats a few bites of his cold pasta before getting up and setting it on the kitchen table.

Isak pulls the newest addition to Even’s growing homework pile and sets it on top of it. He’s careful to keep Even’s homework on one side and keep his mess to the other so when Even does decide to do it he doesn’t get it mixed with Isak’s stuff. Isak sits down at the table and flips through his own homework. Once he settles on the page with all his doodles he did earlier in biology this morning and rips out the page, setting it on top of Even’s pile. He draws a heart on a sticky note and writes a lame movie quote under it, then sets it beside the one he did yesterday. Yesterdays was a blue slip of paper, today is pink, tomorrow, well tomorrow Isak wants to do yellow.

“In a parallel universe it feels like we’re okay.” Isak says to no one in particular then sets off to go shower.

Even can hear the water running from where he is and it’s that moment that his bladder betrays him, and he finds himself walking into the bathroom without knocking. He knows Isak won’t care, it’s not like they haven’t done this before. He doesn’t lock the door for this exact reason when he showers because nine times out of ten, Isak will walk in, use the washroom, and sometimes if he is feeling nice, will put a towel in the dryer so Even can wrap up in a warm towel when he’s done.

When Even finishes, he looks at the shower and grunts quietly. He has to wash his hands but if he turns on the taps, Isak’s shower will run cold and he doesn’t want a grumpy Isak. He most likely was already grumpy though. Even hates leaving him alone, but he doesn’t blame himself when he gets like this. It isn’t his choice.

He just hates leaving Isak alone at all. He likes being there for Isak, loves it.

Isak pulls the shower curtain partially aside and looks at Even, who is still looking at Isak but lost in thought. “C’mere,” Isak says gently, holding a hand out.

Even takes his hand shakily in his and lets Isak gently guide him into the shower fully clothed.

He doesn’t flinch when Isak pulls his wet shirt over his head, slinging it over his own shoulder and bends down to take his joggers and boxers off. His eyes follow Isak’s actions as Isak lays his clothes over the curtain rod.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He lets Isak take care of him and he lets Isak wrap the only towel in the bathroom around him. He even lets Isak feed him some food before he finally pushes Isak away to lay back in bed, pull the covers over his head and ignores the younger boy.

Isak would be lying if he said he isn’t hurt, but he’d also be lying if he said he doesn’t feel like he doesn’t deserve it.

Isak doesn’t do anything else besides slide on a pair of grey sweats, sit at the kitchen table and finish his homework.

At the end of the night he’s curled up on top of the covers in Even’s back, face buried in his shoulder blades.

“I love you.” He mumbles, “Forever and always.”

Isak doesn’t sleep that night.

 

_Dag tre-_

Isak’s running late again, and it’s entirely his fault this time. He only fell asleep at four and decided to silence his alarm four times. By the time he makes it to Biology, Sana is full on glaring and has an attitude the size of Mount Rushmore. Isak doesn’t blame her though, he would be too if he was in her shoes.

For the rest of class, he pays attention to Sana in hopes of regaining his spot on her nice list and even goes the extra lengths of not questioning her methods of figuring out the answer, even when he knows he’s right and she’s wrong.

“Don’t you usually text Even something cute by now?” Isak looks at her and raises an eyebrow. “I know you text him silly little quotes, Isak. You’re an idiot you know, but you didn’t ruin anything.” Isak offers her a small smile and rolls his eyes playfully. “How do you know everything?”

She smiles, “Isak, I know everything because I pay attention and because I actually talk to people. Now, you can do question seven because I just did six while we had this conversation.”

“You did no- When did you get so wise?” Sana doesn’t humor him and lets him figure out the answer for himself.

“Text him,” She says after he puts his pen down, “and make it cute. Don’t make me regret solving the last question by myself so you can do it.” To further press her intent to make Isak text Even, she already has his phone unlocked, explaining to Isak as she hands it over to him that his password would be Even’s name and watches him.

_“Storm clouds may gather and the stars may collide, but I will love you until the end of time.”_

_Love, I ♥_

Sana watches him press send before putting her two cents in, “If he was able to reply, he’d no doubt ask who is texting him and what they did with you. That was cheesy, even for you.”

The bell rings, saving Isak from having to continue this conversation.

Jonas catches Isak at their lockers and nods at him, “Hey man, you want to come with Magnus and me? We’re going to go look around at shops and see if Magnus can find a present for Vilde. He wants to make their monthiversary extra special.”

Isak rolls his eyes playfully and nods, “Yeah,” He shoves his books into his locker and only keeps the important stuff in his bag. “I just need to get any notes for Even from his teachers.”

“Do you think he’s forgotten what I look like?” Jonas locks his locker and nudges Isak with his elbow, “I’m kidding!” Jonas holds his hands up in defense as he walks backward, laughter radiating through his body. “He could never forget a pretty face like mine.” Isak wonders why he still hangs out with Jonas as he chases after him through the hallways, their laughter bouncing off the walls as Jonas heads towards Even’s classes.

Isak slowly starts to feel better and happier with life.

“-wait…” Magnus turns to walk backward, looking at Isak as they walk down the semi-crowded sidewalk to a store Magnus has been talking about up to the point where Isak tells him about what Jonas said earlier. Just to shut him up. His eyes hold a mischievous tint that tells Isak that he is going to regret agreeing to this. “Does Even remember what I look like?” Yup, here comes the regret.

“I really regret telling you this story.” Magnus ignores Isak and pulls Jonas and Isak in for a quick selfie, and without thinking, sends it to Even.

Many thoughts rush through Isak’s head and the majority of them are how insensitive that was of Magnus to do, especially with the reasoning behind it. “Mags!” Jonas wants to smack him upside the head, but he wraps an arm around Isak’s shoulders instead. “Dick move bro.”

“Even is just depressed. It’s not like he’s got amnesia.”

“Yeah he’d be lucky if he forgot what you looked like. Jonas, Mahdi and I are stuck with you all day every day.” Isak quips playfully, trying to lighten the mood but he is still quite cross with how Magnus handled the story. He knows he’s going to apologize on behalf of Magnus for that photo even though Magnus sent it without a caption.

Jonas, like always, seems to know what Isak is thinking and gives him a look that Isak knows all too well. “You don’t have to apologize. Even will probably be happy that you’re out and about and doing things and not waiting around for him. Plus, he already knows Magnus is a big idiot.”

“He still loves me.” Magnus defends and Isak rolls his eyes, unlike all the other times, this time it’s out of annoyance.

“Mags the only thing he loves is me. Okay. Gosh.”

“One-day Vilde will realize just how gay Magnus really is, and realize she deserves better.”

“Thank you, Jonas, for defending mine and Even’s honor. I now realize that making you the best man at my future wedding is the right choice.” Isak’s heart skips a beat as he backtracks his statement in his head.

Oh god, what if Even doesn’t want to be with me anymore when he gets better? What if he doesn’t want to marry me?

“What...There’s going to be an Evak wedding?” Jonas smacks his palm against his forehead.

“How is he?” Jonas ignores Magnus as they walk into a random clothing shop, ditching Magnus to sit on some chairs outside the waiting room as their friend looks for a shirt for his girlfriend.

“He’s doing alright.” Isak’s body is leaned forward in the chair, much like in defeat. “He’s drinking the water I leave for him and sometimes eats the food I try to make. I doubt it’s tasteful though. It is me we are talking about.”

Jonas smiles, and nods, “Yeah you survive of kebab and cheese toasties. Does he talk at all?” Jonas already knows the answer, but he also knows that getting Isak to talk about his feelings helps him in more ways than he knows.

“He doesn’t say anything. It’s all one sided conversations, but it’s okay!” Isak quickly defends when he sees what mistakes as a look of concern on Jonas’s face. “Really it is! It helps to talk about my day out loud anyway. My doctor did say I need to talk to someone.” He chuckles. He feels pathetic though. He wishes he could tell Even about his day, and tell him all the lame stuff his friends do and say.

“Do you want to talk about this last weekend anymore?” He doesn’t want to pressure Isak, but it’s eating at Isak and he needs to get him to talk about it some more before he just leaves it alone.

“There’s just one thing that bothers me.” Jonas rubs Isaks shoulder blades comfortingly.

“What is it?”

“Ilyas he said he tried to send me a few messages but they wouldn’t send.” He pulls his phone out to show Jonas the texts from his estranged peer.

“That is odd that he would wait that long. Do you think he did it on purpose?” Isak rubs his jaw gingerly. “Also that fight was stupid. Can I ground you for that?” Isak laughs with everything he has before hugging Jonas.

“Don’t judge me for that fight. It was stupid and I was a hotheaded dumbass. There were 101 ways I could have settled that without violence.”

“I don’t judge you for it. You were in a tough place and responded with emotion rather than reason. It's...reasonable?” The sentence feels weird on Jonas’s tongue, but he says it regardless. “Just remember, and I will remind you of this until you realize it. You didn’t ruin anything and you are good enough.”

Isak pats Jonas’s shoulder and stands up, “Let’s find Mags before he spends all his money. If we stay any longer I might just end up buying Even something.”

He buys Even a pair of fuzzy socks and black hooded jumper with Leonardo DiCaprio’s face on it.

 

******

As he’s paying for it, Jonas snaps a photo of him, captioning it with, _‘Lovesick pup.’_ and uploads it to Instagram. By the time Isak checks his notifications, the photo already has 178 likes and a few dozen comments, mostly a conversation between Magnus and a few of the girls.

******

Isak comments on it, _‘I am not a lovesick pup!’_

His notifications blow up with replies but he ignores them to send Even a video this time. It’s short, the length of a Snapchat video.

 

******

Even watches it when he receives the notification. It’s the first time he’s checked his phone since he went into this state. He ignores the previous texts from Isak, wanting to save them for when he feels better but he gets curious on the video so he taps it and watches Isak lean against a tree on a random Oslo boulevard. It’s just Isak and the passing traffic, but Even can hear Jonas asking in shock how much Magnus spent on something. Isak sounds nervous as he licks his bottom lip, chewing on it slightly. Even can see a slight bruise on his jaw, but he doesn’t care much. It’s probably his fault Isak got it anyway. He turns the volume up on his phone and replays the video, noticing he’s missed it.

Isak’s nervousness hits something deep inside Even as he listens to his boyfriend speak out in the voice that he just loves so much,

 _“_ _turn him into stars and form a constellation in his image. His face will make the heavens so beautiful that the world will fall in love with the night and forget about the garish sun.”_

Speech bubbles appear underneath the video and Even watches Isak’s new text pop up,

_I love you more than words can express. If you are sleeping, I hope you are dreaming nice things and if you are awake, I hope the outside world is giving you something pretty to look at. Drink some water and eat something, baby. I’ll be home soon x_

_♥ I._

“You deserve me more than you know, Isak Valtersen….” Even whispers as he locks his phone and sets it on the nightstand. He drinks some water, goes to the bathroom and lays back in bed.

“If only I didn’t fuck everything up. If only I spent that day off with you, my love. It’s all my fault you feel like things aren’t okay. Why am I ruining you…”

Even watches Ginevra run on her wheel until Isak shuts the front door.

After that he pretends to sleep even as Isak wraps an arm around Even from behind. Even feels almost hurt that he’s doing it. He feels like Isak deserves someone better, someone, that makes him feel like things are okay.

As Isak shifts closer, burying his face in Even’s back, he still pretends to be asleep. “I got you some presents today,” This feels wrong, Even feels like he is spying on Isak even though Isak is speaking to him. “I hope you like them.” Rough lips press against Even’s neck. He can tell they’re Isak’s but Isak’s been chewing and tearing at them lately. A stress signal. _Fuck Even, why are you stressing Isak out…_ Even curls up, pulling the blanket around him tighter as Isak gets off the bed to do his daily ritual of changing water bottles and doing homework.

Even stares at Isak’s bare back as he scribbles on a sticky note then move to stick it beside the others. He watches as Isak pauses for a moment as he realizes they aren’t on the pile of homework. Earlier Even had moved them to entryway to the kitchen, just to the side so he can read them before he leaves for work every day.

Isak eventually finds them, mumbles something that Even can just make out as, “I hope I can be someone who deserves you one day.” Isak sticks the yellow note underneath the pink one and reaches across his chest to rub his shoulder before disappearing into the kitchen for what Even assumes is to eat.

_Oh baby, you do deserve me, it is I who doesn’t deserve you._

 

 

_Dag fire-_

Isak ends up on Jonas’s Instagram again, and this time the comments aren’t so accommodating to Isak’s feelings. Once again it seems like people are taking things far out of context and crossing lines on Jonas and Isak’s friendship.

_‘Isak movin in on Jonas, little slut.’_

_‘Valtersen finally getting back at Even, but with Jonas? Would look prettier on his knees for me’_

_‘Always knew he was a little cocksucker for Jonas.’_

_‘Guess Even was just too crazy for him to handle.’_

_‘I always knew he’d cheat and leave.’_

_‘Would he bend over for me?’_

_‘I bet the little twink sounds prettier than he looks.’_

_‘Do you think they fucked after?’_

_“#Sextape?’_

_‘His hips and neck will look like his face when I am done with him’_

The irony of this all, is the video is just of Isak and Jonas dancing to an old Lady Gaga song in Jonas’s living room, half an arm’s length apart. The only difference between this and other things pertaining to Isak, is that Isak is smiling and having fun.

It was only up for sixteen hours, having been taken after their adventure yesterday with Magnus. It had about 500 comments and over 1K likes.

Jonas deleted it when he got to school and noticed Isak staring at all the comments, one getting the better of him and Jonas can guess which one.

‘ _Even deserved better’_

Isak lets Jonas stay close to him, even going as far as hiding in his side during lunch. He knows this is all platonic and he knows that people are taking pictures, probably sending them to Even but right now he can’t care less. “You’re doing fairly well at ignoring all of this.” Mahdi joins them at the bike racks in the courtyard at lunch. “Why are we outside anyway?” He unwraps a sandwich, taking a bite.

“Isak can’t handle the talking and stares.” Jonas offers, eating some of his own lunch.

“People are idiots.” Mahdi sits as close to Isak as Jonas and wraps an arm around his shoulder, “Let’s feed the rumor mill.”

Isak is almost knocked off his feet even though he’s sitting on a ledge. Though out of character for Mahdi, he’s appreciative that it’s happening. He’s glad he has such supportive people in his life.

Isak feels the fabric of a jacket brush against the back of his neck and he turns to see Magnus sitting behind him, with his arms wrapped around Mahdi and Jonas, “Say cheese.” Jonas takes a photo just as Isak looks at him. His own phone makes a notification sounds as do the others and he smiles once he reads that Jonas has sent him a copy in the group chat.

Isak uploads it to his own Instagram with the caption: ‘ _Why was six afraid of seven? I assume it’s because seven is a prime number and prime numbers can be intimidating’_

Almost after Eva comments that Isak is taking after Even too much. Mahdi comments something along the same lines except he adds a heart and gives him positive reinforcements.

“When the backlash comes, I’ll be there to protect you.” Mahdi gives him a warm smile. Jonas is right there with him and agrees with Mahdi, threatening to knock anyone on their ass if they touch Isak.

Magnus just asks rather dumbly, “Isn’t that Even’s job?” and earns a thumb on the head from Mahdi and a “Shut up, Mags!” from Jonas and Isak.

“Anyway, you all down for grabbing some kebab later and maybe playing some Fifa? I lucked out on homework today, and I don’t work so.” Everyone agrees and then they parts their ways for class.

At the end of the day, Isak leans against his locker texting Jonas quickly.

 

**Jonas**

(15:07)

_I’ll meet you at your place. I want to get something for Even_

_Lovesick puppy_

_I am not a lovesick puppy!_

_Isak you bought him a new sketchbook, some new pencils, clothes,_

_You even got him a leather bound notebook that you write little notes in that you’re going to give to him at Christmas._

_What the fuck else are you getting him (‘:_

_You’ll see_

_Actually I don’t want to know_

_What did Magnus say._

Jonas sent a video attachment - Opened

_That raunchy fucker._

_Shut up, Mags?_

_Shut up Mags._

_…._

Jonas sent a video attachment - Opened

_Fuck off Mags!_

_Fuck off Mags._

 

 

Isak gets off the tram just in time to get to the store before it gets too crowded with children. A few people give him odd looks, which is understandable. A lanky eighteen-year-old boy in a black long sleeve, skinny jeans and red snapback in a toy shop is a little odd. Especially when he’s wearing his boyfriend's scarf. The bruises probably help none either.

Isak has thought about going to a different store to get Even’s present but for some reason coming to this particular store has an added effect to the gift. It both shows off Isak’s child like attitude as well as Even’s inner five-year-old. So this just feels too right to ignore.

“Hello,” A worker greets Isak as he walks closer towards a shelving unit full of different kinds of animals in different sizes.

“Uh..hi.” Isak replies awkwardly, pulling an earbud from his ear. “I’m just looking.” He’s quick to tell the worker, already feeling anxious from the looks parents are giving him.

“Let me know if you need anything.”

Isak walks away towards a shelf covered in different sizes of bears. Suddenly overcome by an overwhelmed sensation. Isak takes a few deep breaths and puts his earbud back in his ear, blocking out the sound of screaming children. His eyes scan the shelves, going from key chain size bears up to human size teddies. “Jesus.” He whispers to himself before looking at the smaller bears that just barely fit in a person’s palms if you were to put them together.

He feels a tug at the hem of his shirt and he looks down at a little girl, no older than seven, “This one looks like you.” She points to a soft gold bear whose fur curls in against the body. If a person looks at it from a certain standpoint you can see some light brown hairs on the underside of some of the curls. Isak reaches out for it and smiles as the soft fur brushes against his fingertips. They’re a silky feeling, perfect. “He even has the same colour nose as your eyes.” He smiles at the girl then looks at the plastic nose settled just in the center of the bears face.

“Yeah, he does.”

“Macy come here!” A sharp tone makes the girl jump and she hastily says her goodbyes and runs back to someone whom Isak assumes is her mother.

“What is so weird about a boy getting his significant other a present?” Isak grumbles as he holds the bear gently in his hand, already feeling slight attachment to him.

The girl is right though, he does look a little like Isak.

“Fy faen, Jonas is right. I am lovesick!” He laughs to himself as he takes a picture and sends it to Jonas.

 

**Jonas**

(16:23)

You sent an attachment - Opened

_Who are you and what have you done to Isak_

_A kids mom just growled at me cause her kid asked what my bear's name was_

_What is your bears name_

_Henri._

_I’m laughing at you right now_

_I love you too._

_The little blue patches compliment his nose._

_They clash_

_You’re so gay_

_Fuck off_

_Magnus asked if you’re doing this cause you need an Evak cuddle_

 

 

Isak pulls of Magnus's messages faster than he jumps Even after he gets home from work.

 

 

**Magnus**

(16:32)

_Fuck off Mags!_

_I miss him too, it’s okay_

Magnus sent an attachment.

_Mags stop making edits of my boyfriend and I_

_It's cutee!_

 

 

He lets out a deep sigh, tucking the bear under his arm.

 

**Jonas**

(16:40)

_Facepalm for me, and thump Magnus_

Jonas sent a video attachment - Opened

_I got you_

_Love you_

_Love you too, bro._

_You wound me_

_Love you too, Isabelle._

 

 

Isak turns his music off, wrapping the cord around the back of his neck so they hang off the opposite shoulder. He sends Even a short text about Magnus being mean then puts his phone into his back pocket. After looking at his bear again he realizes Jonas is right, the soft blue patch above his right eye makes his nose pop and the ones on the bottom of its feet pull it all together. “Still naked though.” Isak chuckles.” If Even doesn’t cuddle with you, I will.”

Somehow, even though the gift is meant for Even, he still dresses it like himself.

And that is how Isak ends up with a teddy bear in his bag wearing a red scarf, a beige snapback and a sweater. On the tag, in Isak’s messy writing, the name Henri stands out and on the birth certificate he’s put a mock, ‘Mamma: Isak Valtersen, Papa: Even Bech Næsheim’ on the back so the front looks neat and proper.

He’ll wait until Even’s feeling better to get him to sign the bottom beside his name until then the bear sits in his bag as he takes a tram to Jonas’s with music playing through his earbuds. His fingers glide across the screen, sending yet another text to Even to let the other boy know that he is thinking of him and missing him;

_What is the best way to carve wood? Wittle by wittle!_

_Why was the snowman excited? He heard the snow blower was in town!_

_♥♥♥_

 

 

When he’s at Jonas’s he makes sure to ask for a pen so he can write cheesy quotes in the notebook he got for Even along with a love letter on the very last page. Instead of writing his name, he signs it in cursive giving it that more romantic feeling because Even’s a romantic like that and all Isak wants to do is make his Even happy.

“If you’re doing all this to make yourself worthy of Even,” Magnus looks at Isak with a sincere look of seriousness, “You can stop.”

Everyone pauses what they’re doing to watch them both. “You are more than worthy of Even, we all can see it. He stares at you like you hung the moon, and you’re the only person he actually looks at and pays attention too! Everyone else it’s like he looks right through them! But when he looks at you, he is actually looking at you for everything that you are. He knows you’re flawed but he loves them! He knows you’re skilled and talented, he loves that too! So what are you actually doing, Isak?”

Isak is floored, Jonas is floored, even Mahdi, who even though has been quiet most of the night from being stuck inside his own head about his own love life, speaks up, “Yeah Isak, what are you actually doing? You even should know by now that Even is madly in love with you. He moved in with you for crying out loud! He does the dishes and laundry! He cooks for you!”

Isak shifts nervously, tucking his leg under him and pulling his sleeves over his hands.

“That’s just it guys. He does everything and I do absolutely nothing to deserve him.” Jonas and Mahdi look like they could argue but they don’t. The fear in Isak is genuine and not just one for attention and they can see it.

“You weren’t upset that he ‘ _cheated_ ,” Mahdi uses air quotes around cheated, “You’re upset because you think he deserves better.” A sympathetic look crosses his face. “Bro, no. Did the last year escape your damn brain? You do way more for that boy than you actually se- Isak sit the fuck down I am not done.” Isak slowly sits back down after trying to make an attempt to escape. Jonas shifts closer to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulder. Isak leans into him, “This is beyond unhealthy and I want to see you guys made up and cuddly and gross when he gets better. So help me.” Isak doesn’t know what to say or do, so he freezes.

“Okay you can go now.” Mahdi smiles and Isak is quick to escape back to Even, back to something that gives him comfort.

“You deserve him!” Jonas yells after him.

 

Isak yells back, "I deserve him!" 

 

**_**_ **

“Does he mean that?” Magnus asks the group after the sound of Isak’s footsteps disappear. Jonas shrugs and puts a card down on the table.

“Go fish, Mags.” He watches the blonde boy pick one up, “Who knows what goes on inside that curly head, for all I know he could be thinking the exact opposite and going to fuck up.”

“What if he does?” Mahdi asks and then asks if Mag’s has a six of spades. Mags pouts and tosses his six onto Mahdi’s growing stack of cards.

“I’ll house him again, and tell him everything is chill until he’s ready to talk.”

“Is he really going to fuck up? Is Evak really ending?” Magnus’s pout deepens as he hands yet another card to Mahdi between two fingers.

“Fuck no.” and Jonas means it. He’s seen the two go through a lot and he knows that they’ll make it through this. If they can talk to each other that is.

"What about Ilyas?" Jonas gets a queen as he ponders Mahdi's question.

"If he really left the messages till last minute on purpose, then he's messed up big time." And he isn't lying. He hurt his brother and that doesn't sit right with him. He really hopes that this wasn't all some game to Ilyas, god, who names their kid Ilyas.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few things I NEED to touch base on;; 
> 
> 1) The space/time is quite odd in this one, we experience 4 of Isak's days which will leave us on a Saturday for tomorrows chapter. The spacing is off in this for a couple reasons but the major one being its just a glimpse of Isak's life and the points that really matter. Next update we'll be normal again I promise!  
> 2) Even's texts have no bolded name, and no time stamp because Even does NOT reply! It's stated when he texts though! and its align!right! (When it's Evens POV/Scene Isak is align!left)  
> 3) Translations are below 
> 
> Du er min uendelighet - You are my infinity  
> Dag ett til fire - day one to four  
> Dag - Day  
> en, to, tre, fire - 1 2 3 4 
> 
> and last but not least  
> 6) '**' signifies either a) a scene without Isak (Even's scene, Jonas/Boy Squad scene) & a slight POV shift. (Jonas to Isak to Even) You'll see what I mean if you read this note and then read the chapter.
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions on the media down below or in the comments! vv  
> Tumblr | HarmonicEarthquakes  
> Ask.Fm | RhysMick  
> Twitter | MikhailoRhys
> 
> -Mick!
> 
>  


	7. Fem dager for lenge for Isak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak gets a surprise on the tram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said on twitter that I had about 5K written for this chapter, and I did, but when I edited it I split this part up from the rest.  
> Enjoy x

Isak’s body lurches forward causing him to smack his head off the seat in front of him. "Ow." He grumbles quietly, rubbing the reddening splotch on his forehead. The weight on his chest long gone and he looks down, noticing his bag on the ground with the contents still in it. “Fy faen.” Rubbing the palm of his hand against his eyes, he wraps his fingers around the strap with his other hand, picking it back up.

An automated voice above announces the next stop, still twenty minutes away from the stop Isak needs. Shifting himself, he sits up straight and crosses his ankles underneath the seat, looking straight in front of him as people unload at the stop, either greeting new friends or saying goodbye to old ones.

“Chilly isn't it?” Isak looks over to his right and a smile stretches across his cheeks. He nods a greeting to the tall brunet in front of him, “Halla.” His tongue slowly runs across his bottom lip.

The seat beside him becomes occupied and Isak looks down at winter kissed fingertips. “I felt like they were going to freeze off.”  Even follows Isak’s gaze. “I guess you’re not the only one who forgets gloves.” Confusion fills up Isak’s face, why the hell…

“Why aren’t you at home?” His voice cracks slightly, and he notices the older mans smile slowly slipping off his face as his body twists and turns, patting every inch of his pants until his ass lifts off the seat. After a moment of staring at his phone, he looks at Isak with an apologetic look.

“I thought I texted you that I was dropping off an assignment to Noelle for Monday’s class. I’m sorry baby.” Isak nods and shifts closer to Even, dropping his head on his shoulder. When he feels the weight of Even’s arm wrapping around his shoulders, Isak curls into him entirely, hiding his face in Even’s scarf.

“So have you ever thought of shutting the window?”

“Huh?”

Even’s frame shifts under him as he reaches over to shut the window beside Isak, “You had the window open on a cold day. Are you just cuddling me because you’re cold?” Isak looks up in them just to see Even rolling his eyes.

He feigns a hurt look, “I’ll have you know, I am the master of the cold.”

Even snorts and laces his fingers in with Isak’s, “Your cold fingers say different. What did you do? Stick your whole hand out the window?”

“I was testing a scientific theory!”

“Oh?” Even’s interest peaks and he gives Isak a look for him to explain. Isak bites his lip and his smile stretches wider as he slips his fingers away from Evens to hold his neck. Even shivers as the cold digits brush against his skin.

His forehead drops against Isak’s, and Isak hums quietly, tilting his head up to capture a gentle kiss, “Yeah I was testing to see how long I could hold my hand out the window.”

Even tightens his arm around Isak and smiles at him, “Let me guess you fell asleep with the window open and your hand was directly under it.”

“I would never...yeah okay I did! I’m sticking with my original story.” Even nods and presses a kiss to Isak’s forehead, “I’ll back you up baby. The master of cold has a reputation to upkeep after all.”

Isaks hand slides from Even’s neck and back down to his hand, watching as his fingers slip with ease between Even’s long ones, relishing the feeling of being able to hold them again after being turned down for so long.

Using this to his advantage, Even nudges Isak’s jaw with his nose, edging the boy took look at him. Isak raises his head slightly, grunting when Even presses his soft lips against Isak’s. The kiss is slow, gentle and full of reminders that they love each other. Even doesn’t bother using tongue, and Isak is just as content with having a soft kiss.

“Thank you.” Isak finds himself whispering, “for everything.” He adds on after seeing the confused and worried expression on Even’s beautiful face. “You’re always so wonderful to me and I love you so much, you know that right?”

“I love you too, baby.” The bus makes another stop and Isak looks up to see an elderly man walking down the aisle searching for an empty seat. Without thinking about it, he uncurls from Even and gets up, extending a hand to Even.

Even raises an eyebrow but doesn’t question it, standing up also. With a quiet thank you, the man sits down where Even was and Even grips the railing, steadying himself. Isak wraps his arms around Even’s waist, using Even instead of a bar or pole to keep him up.

His free hand wraps around Isak, pressing a firm hand on the small of his back, steadying him. “That was nice of you.” Even whispers into Isak’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

“It felt like the right thing to do.”

Chuckling, Even nods, “Yeah, it was baby.” The arm around Isak tightens as the somber feeling spreads through Isak, his body growing lax against Even’s.

“Fuck I love you.” He whispers quietly, almost worried that he’s going to frighten Even away from him, “I love you so much.” He whimpers quietly, almost feeling pathetic that he’s feeling this intensely about Even. Overreacting much? Nah. Not Isak.

“I love you too Isak.” Isak gets comfy, nuzzling Even’s shoulder as he tries to focus on the sound of Even’s breathing to settle his jumpy heart. “I love you so much that I feel like I’m going to ruin everything and that you’ll disappear at the drop of a hat.” Isak tilts his head back, looking up into Even’s baby blue eyes.

“Even Bech Naesheim, I won’t leave you. If I leave you I’ll fall apart and be reduced to a pile of dust. You’re the one thing in life I am living for and if you think I’m leaving you’re silly. I promise, one day I’m going to make you Even Valtersen.”

Even watches Isak, studying his face, “Okay, except I’m making you Isak Bech Naesheim.” Isak snorts,

“I’m letting you name our kids Olivia and Baz, you’re taking my name.”

“Isak?”

Isak rolls his eyes but replies anyway, “Yeah?”

“You’re taking my last name.”

“Okay.”

"Isak?"

"Yeah baby?" 

"Thank you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody else click 'remember me' and when you come back you're logged out and now you're scarred for life with trust issues? 'Cause same.
> 
> I'll post a longer chapter in a few days, promise x  
> Its got a few things going on it it so it will be more than 1.1K like this chapter (It's gonna be around 7-8K)
> 
> much love  
> Mick


	8. Final Count Down

 

The small bell above the door to the cafe dings, alerting Even that a customer has walked in and that he needs to get ready to take their order. Upon looking up, he notices it’s just the lads, his usual customers...his favorite customers if anyone’s asking. Even can feel the familiar gaze of his most prized customer staring into his shoulders as he loads the small bus tub with dirty dishes off a old table, and gets prepped to wipe it down with the damp rag across his shoulder. 

His smile grows wider as he takes a second glance at Isak, taking a moment to really look at the boy left their lunch date and looks even more angelic now than he did two hours ago. 

Isak’s grey jumper swallows him up in all the right places, and is yet tight where it should be, and his jeans… Even wishes he can jump him right then and there with the way they hang off his hips, but cling to his thighs as if they are his life line.

Even’s almost jealous of a pair of pants. 

Almost. 

“Even!” Even’s eyes snap from Isak’s thighs, to the over excited Magnus who has his arms wide, the green jacket looking like it’s about to fall off of his shoulders. Trust Magnus to wear a jacket a size too big. 

Even isn’t one to judge. Being considerably taller than Isak means that his torso is longer. 

Isak practically swims in his clothes. Even can see Isak giving a smug smile out of the corner of his eye as he raises his arms to wrap around Magnus in a bear hug, being sure to give him an extra tight squeeze. 

“Mags!” He returns excitedly, at least he hopes it matches Magnus’s tone.

It seems to be working, as Magnus’s arms tighten around Even as if they’re trying to have a match of  _ ‘who can squeeze the other to death first’.  _

Isak slides the grey tub off the table, the dishes rattling in the plastic bin. “Did we distract you?” Even loves the way Isak’s cheeks flush at the thought of disrupting Even at work. 

Even shakes his head, winking, “Nah, Julian can wait. Don’t worry, you won’t get me in trouble baby.” Isak nods, leaning into Even’s side that’s free of Magnus. Even shifts, wrapping one of his arms around Isak’s shoulder and the other around Magnus’s. 

“Couple of bro’s,” He presses a kiss to Isak’s flushed skin, mumbling, “Almost better than your human burrito with Jonas.” 

Jonas lets out a snort, “Nothing tops that.” His hand comes up and claps Isak on the shoulder, “Nothing.” 

Even’s hand slides down Isak’s shoulder, down the small of his back and slips into his back pocket. The small squeak Isak releases almost has Even melting, just almost. 

It surprises Isak, so much that he has to rearrange the bin from jutting into his gut back onto his hip bone. As the dishes rattle, he gets some dirty looks from those studying around them, getting ready for winter exams. 

“Sorry.” Even frowns at how sheepish his little bear sounds and pulls him tighter into his side, wanting to shield him from all the glances. 

He awkwardly shifts from one foot to the other, and Even’s hand moves back to the small of his back, rubbing gentle circles, “We should get that bin back in the kitchen, and then you guys can tell me why you decided to pop in.” Isak rolls his eyes and leans up, kissing Even’s cheek. 

“I thought my arm was going to fall off.” Isak passes the bin off to Even, who rolls his eyes right back at him in the same fashion, “Isak, you were the one who took the bin off the table.” 

“Go take it to Julian, before I decide he can keep you later.” 

Jonas wraps his arm around Isak’s shoulders, “I don’t think he has that kind of power, Isak.” He laughs anyways, ruffling Isak’s shaggy overgrown curls. 

“Aye!” Isak leans his head forward shaking out his hair. 

Even watches fondly, reaching his own free hand to card his fingers through the soft strands, pushing them away from Isak’s forehead. “There. We should get you some bandanas baby. I might even have some laying around the flat. You’d look hip.” 

“I like that idea.” Magnus pipes up, shoving his head in his pocket and Even swears he can hear the sound of change rattling around.

“Oh whats that sound?” Isak turns his attention to Magnus, “Magnus is buying?”

“After hearing about Vilde for the past two hours, he better be.” Mahdi, shoves his own hand in his pocket, gripping his wallet in case Magnus got any ideas about stealing his wallet to pay for the drinks.  

Even chuckles, “I’ll be right back guys.” A soft peck to Isak’s cheek and he disappears back into the kitchen. 

 

“Having fun?” Julian asks as he sets the tub on the island, unloading the dishes onto the metal surface of the dish pit. 

Rolling his eyes, Even starts to rack the dishes, “ _ Loads _ .” 

“Really?” Even looks at him, with an eyebrow raised, waiting for him to explain… “Are you really in any position to make a  _ pun _ ?” Still confused, Even’s eyebrows raise further, “You seriously don’t get it?” 

“Nope.” 

“Go back out to Isak. I’ll do the dishes.”   
  


 

“He’s going to ask what we’re doing here, and what are you going to say, Isak?” Mahdi pulls the chair out from the table, and gives Isak an expectant look. 

Leaning back in his chair, Isak folds his arms across his chest, “I’m going to say Magnus missed him, because that is as close to the truth as anyone here will say.” He shooks Magnus a look, “Right Mr. I owe Isak one regular?” 

“Enough Even talk, I’m thirsty and Magnus hasn’t even taken our orders yet.” Jonas takes the seat beside Isak, one leg up on the seat, and an arm around Isak’s shoulders, “I two cream, one sugar and a muffin.” 

“Get me a hot chocolate, man, with whipped cream.” Magnus goes to open his mouth, but Mahdi cuts him off, “If you make a joke about Vilde, it’s going down your pants.” Isak snorts, leaning back in his seat. 

“I love when Magnus treats us. Makes me feel all special.” It’s sarcastic but the endearment is still there and Magnus knows it. He feels it, and he loves it. 

“Get me a cinnamon bun with two forks too! I’ll pay you back for that!” Jonas adds, after him, earning himself some looks this time instead of Isak, and not from the cafe dwellers, but the boys. “Two forks? Really?”

“Two forks,” Jonas confirms, “And I don’t give  _ two forks  _ what you think about that.” 

“Haha very punny.” Isak grumbles, and stands up and go kneel beside Magnus.

“And all I wanted to do was show Even my art.” Magnus mumbles, pulling away from the table. 

Isak smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulder, nodding once, “Mags, my brother, my buddy o’pal, o’friend. Go get some alone time with my man. Show in your art, show him your heart. Show him  _ Paul Blart  _ for all I care, just get me some damn coffee. Pleaaase.” Isak gives him doe eyes and Magnus rolls his own, “Alright, I’m on my way to go get some time with my father.” With a wink, his fingers curl around the change, and Isak’s arm drops. 

Magnus doesn’t even bother counting the change in his hand, he just grabs the appropriate amount of coins. He already knows the correct change after having done this many times before. The price for everything is ingrained in each boy’s head, like their favorite song or poem. It’s like riding a bike for them at this point. Ten years from now, they’ll probably find themselves back in the coffee shop with the same change in their hands remembering the times they’ve had here. 

It’s something Magnus daydreams about quite often. It’s something he’s even taken the liberty to draw. Standing up, he grabs the change from his pocket, and walks up to the line, with the lads watching after him. 

  
  


“Are you sure you want to be a doctor, Isak?” Mahdi leans back and crosses his ankles in front of him, adjusting the sleeves on his jacket. Isak glances up at Magnus, whose patiently waiting in line, three customers from being next. 

“ _ Ja _ , why?”

“You sounded like a poet for a second there.” He teases lightly, looking at Jonas. 

Jonas laughs, pointing at Mahdi, “He’s right! I think you’re in the wrong profession.” 

“Isak Valtersen, rapper and poet. Broadway extraordinaire.” He winks. 

“Yeah except you can’t rap.” 

Gasping, Isak puts a hand to his heart. “I’ll have you know I rapped for Even, and he loved it.” 

“Was this before or after sex. Because if it was after, it doesn’t count.” 

“Dammit.” Laughing, Jonas ruffles Isak’s curls. 

“ _ Dr. Who _ ? All I know is IV Valtersen.”

“IV?” 

“Yeah you get one of those cool roman numeral names, and when people ask you can say your best friend, Jonas, gave it to you.” Isak nods, Jonas can bet his next months rent that Isak will be telling him where he got the name, without a doubt. 

Mahdi leans forward, “So did you really watch  _ Paul Blart Mall Cop _ ?” 

“Yeah, I was bored so I threw it on. It’s actually really good, almost makes me want to scale through the vents myself if I wouldn’t fall through the damn things.” 

Jonas rolls his eyes and shakes his hair out, pushing it back with his hand, “Mahdi, you get your marks back yet for that assignment?” Isak looks at Mahdi whose leaning his elbows against the table, scrolling through his pictures. Mahdi looks up from his screen then back down, “Yeah, I did pretty good on it. It’s not an A but it will do.”

Isak watches Mahdi’s attention fade back into his phone as he switches over to Instagram, a random girl popping up on the screen. “Shes pretty.” He points out. He isn’t wrong. She has brown hair tied back into a ponytail and a black and white striped jumper on. “Her smile brings out her eyes.”

Mahdi looks up at him with a scared look, “What? Just cause I’m gay doesn’t mean I can’t have an opinion? I think shes pretty, I don’t want to fuck her.” Isak grumbles, starting to get moody and missing Even.

Isak glances up at the counter where Magnus is ordering their coffee and Even is collecting the dishes off of a table nearby. Sighing, Isak sides his own phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of Even bending over to grab a mug. “Isak seriously?” Jonas exclaims loud enough to attract more attention from the same grumpy customers and Even.

Even winks at Isak and Isak blushes dark, sliding his phone back to his pocket, “You guys waved him in my face! Can you blame me!”

Mahdi laughs and pulls up google on his own phone, typing in some words. “Okay loverboy, let’s distract you before his break is over. How about, ‘ _ How long will you and your best friend be best friends  _ ’ quiz, Josak edition?”

“Thats a thing?” Jonas leans over to look.

“No you idiot, I made the last part up. You guys would be cute together though.” Jonas rolls his eyes affectionately, rewrapping his arm around Isak and smiling brightly.

“Are we cute yet, Mahdi?” Isak shoves Jonas away and leans his head on the table.

Mahdi’s hand reaches out to pat Isak on the shoulder, “Okay so ignoring Grumpy McSoft Puppy, lets begin.” He scrolls down the Buzzfeed page and looks at Isak, “How long have you guys be- Well thats easy.” He answers for them and goes to the next.”

“ _ Do you guys go a day without talking  _ ?”

Isak snorts, “Fuck no. This is my Robin we’re talking about here.”  Jonas looks at him extremely offended, “Excuse me when did I become the sidekick!”

“Since ‘ _ the dawn of time  _ ’.” Isak quotes the first questions answer.

“Why do I deal with you?”

“Cause you’d miss me if I left.”

“How often do you see each other?”

“All day, everyday, his dick is practically in my ass if he was gay.”

“Isak that is very disturbing.”

“ _ Buut  _ am I wrong?” Jonas laughs and smacks Isak upside the head.

“In a metaphorical sense, you’re not.” Mahdi agrees with Isak. He isn’t wrong, not even in the slightest. Even as kids they tried to spend all day everyday together and Isak would cry when he wasn’t allowed to hang out with Jonas. If it wasn’t for Jonas, Isak would most likely be dead right now and for that Isak feels like he owes Jonas the world.

“What is Isak not?” Magnus asks as he sets a tray down on the table, pulling a chair away from it to sit down. He looks around the table, catching Isak’s eye and smiles.

Jonas clears his throat and looks at Mahdi, “Continue please.” And so they continue with Magnus’s question being ignored, Mahdi asking a round of questions and Jonas answering because Isak is too focused on staring at Even’s ass as he gets back behind the counter to take more orders.

He can’t help it though. Even’s ass in the tight black jeans Isak picked out that morning for their lunch date, paired with a maroon top has him swooning and half-hard already. Groaning, Isak puts his arm over his eyes and whines quietly.

“Whats wrong dude? Can’t handle being stuck with me forever?”

Isak grunts and huffs quietly, “Fuck off.”

“Whats wrong with him?” Magnus ask’s, clueless as always.

“He misses Even,” Mahdi fills him in, feeling bad that Magnus is being left out a bit. He moves his chair closer and nudges him with his shoulder, “So what art did you even show Even?” Magnus’s eyes light up as he pulls the photos up on his phone.

“I took a few photos of Vilde at the park, and then I tried to draw the flowers we saw. He said they we’re good.” Isak peeks out from under his arm. He smiles at the smile on Magnus’s face, his heart warming at the thought that Even’s opinion means a lot to the boy.

“And I meant it.” The chair beside Isak’s pulls out from the table and a hand pulls the arm covering his eyes away from his face, “Don’t hide those eyes, beautiful.” Isak shifts his chair closer to Even’s and rests his head on his shoulder, grunting so quietly it seems only Even hears it as he raises his hand to rub behind Isak’s ear, playing with the short hairs settling just above it.

“Missed you.” He whispers, kissing Even’s shoulder. Even returns the kiss with one to his forehead and keeps lightly massaging Isak’s ear as Magnus shows him a few more photos, which Even praises.

A content feeling washes over Isak and he angles his body towards Even, reaching across him to cup his cheek, caressing it.

“Isak is really cuddly today, this is weird. Where did Grumpy McSoft Puppy go?” Mahdi asks, and Jonas shrugs.

“I gave Isak a massage earlier and worked all the kinks out of his back and now I think he’s pining after another.” Both Mahdi and Jonas get disgusted looks on their face but Magnus looks all too excited

Even frowns as Isak gives him a soft whimper, “Not like that!”

“Of course not like that baby. Wine and dine first, right?”

He nods and kisses Even’s cheek, “Yeah.” Even kisses his nose then steals some of his coffee. “So how was the emergency guy meeting that took forever to do?”

Jonas takes a sip of his coffee and stabs some of the bun, handing Isak the fork, “Magnus is so dumb when it comes to girls, I swear! I tell these boys be straight up! But Magnus here decides to go, “Do you like cats or can we go downtown tonight? Poor girl thought he meant a date to a shelter!” Isak accidentally sucks down some coffee and ends up coughing up some coffee. Hes both impressed and slightly insulted that Jonas is easily lying to Even.

“Also, I uh, brought you a snack for later.” Isak reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a small plastic baggy with a few cookies in it. The lads had teased him earlier for it.

_ “Hey can we uh stop in here for a second?” Isak pauses by the door of a bakery, the sweets in the window catching his eye. _

_ “What fo?”Mahdi asks, “We can get something at KB dude.” Isak shrugs and kicks a rock with his foot, “Just want to get something for Even…” Jonas doesn’t say anything, knowing that Isak is trying his hardest to move on from the incident, but Magnus decides to open his mouth, “Even literally works in a cafe? With some food?” _

_ “Yeah dude.” Jonas looks at Mahdi like he can’t decide whether to slap him or scold him or both. _

_ “He probably eats that stuff all the time, he might like it. You can wait here if you want, Isak lets go.” He stands in the doorway, with a hand out for Isak. As Isak passes him he wraps an arm around him and walks around the store, not saying anything but words of support as Isak buys four chocolate chip cookies. _

_ “I just want him to have something different, you know? He deserves a little change.” _

_ “I get it Isak it’s okay.” Moments like this, Isak really cherishes Jonas’s friendship. _

Even slips the bag into the pocket of his apron, “Thank you baby boy,” Isak smiles and nods, “You’re welcome baby.”

“So whats new boys? What am I missing out on?”

“Magnus got Vilde a promise ring.” Isak stares at the side of Even’s face, “He was like ‘Guy’s! She’ll love this! And this one!’”

“She will!”

“I hope she does, man. I didn’t spend an hour helping you choose a damn ring for nothing.” Isak picks at the cinnamon bun in front of Jonas before forking some and putting it to Evens mouth.

Even humors him by eating it.

Safely tucked in Even’s chest, Isak just watches his friends and love of his life converse while Even takes an extra five-minute break.

 

"Magnus seriously, just pick something!" Mahdi finally yells, completely exhausted as he leans against Isak. "It's like you and Vilde are married at this point you've gotten her so much shit! Isak didn't get Even that much and they got into a fight!" Isak rolls his eyes and flicks Mahdi's ear and then reaches across the bench to flick Magnus's ear. 

"Isak, you stress shopped. I didn't even know that was possible for you." Isak looks at Jonas and then his ear but shakes his head, opting against flicking his best friends ear. 

"Dude what the hell!" Mahdi flicks Isak's ear, earning him a flick right back from Jonas, "You guys always team up!"  Isak rolls his eyes and leans back against the tram railing, pulling his phone out as it lights up with a notification from Even.

**Even**

_ I miss you.  _

_ Work is so lame without you staring at my butt _

_ Your butt is a nice butt _

_ Youwanna touc it? _

_ Yes. I wanna touc it (; _

_ Mr. Winky face! _

_ Mr winky face just died.  _

_ I love you _

_ Wtf?  _

_ I killed Mr Winky.  _

_ Didn't kill my winky though. The way you were all cuddled up in me _

_ Jesus Even!  _

_ Don't get all shy, this isn't a GC baby _

_ I'm not shy!  _

_ So soft.. _

_ I'm going to cry...  _

_ Don't cry! I'm sorry! I love you! _

_ Here have a picture of my ass.  _

Even sent an attachment- Opened 

_ You're at work! _

_ Get fired man _

_ WOund me more daddy _

_ You're giving me a boner fuck sakes Even! _

_ Well I'd ditch but (; _

_ Evennnn _

_ Babbyyyy _

_ Loveee of my lifeeee _

_ Love of your what???? _

_ (; (;  _

_ Fuck _

_ Off _

_ Come on baby just onee more time _

_ Ugh, insufferable.  _

_ The love of my life is an insufferable twat who has an odd taste in movies _

_ Breakfast Club and Pretty in Pink it is tonight _

_ Such a good boy for using manners _

_ Stabbing my eyeballs out with Jonas's keys _

_ Why not your keys?  _

_ So then all evidence points to Jonas and you get off home free <3  _

_ My saviour _

_ I think thats a song by LIGHTS _

_ Gasp! The great Isak Valtersen listens to LIGHTS?  _

_ No theyre playing it in the store and thats what Siri said it was called! _

_ Baby its okay to try new things you know _

_ Whatever _

_.... Isak don't be so grumpy :(  _

_ Im sorry baby, I love you <3 I hope no ones being too hard on you  _

_ Only you _

_ :( I'll make it up to you _

_ I know you will <3  _

_ Can you get bread on your way home?  _

 

Just Isaks luck his phone dies just as he gets settled on the tram. 

 

 

Isak slowly shuts the door behind him, the soft _click_ of the lock barely registering in his mind as he leans back against it, taking in a deep breath. His lungs start to burn as the oxygen fills them but he doesn’t let himself start coughing but instead forces himself to even out his breathing. He has just run from the store to the house in hopes that Even hasn’t noticed the absence of a reply to his earlier text.

As he kicks off his shoes, he sets the grocery bags on the semi-clean counter. It is Isak’s night to clean the counter but he hasn’t been home in time to clean yet.

“I’m sorry for not hanging out with you lately, Gin. Papa’s been out of sorts for the past week.” Isak’s eyebrow raises and he tiptoes his way into the doorway, leaning against the wood. He smiles as he watches Even, with his back to him, tries to keep the table clean but at the same time keep his workbooks organized in front of him. Isak’s laptop is settled to the side of Even and his notebook is in front of him, and Even is copying words off the screen, probably the notes Isak had gotten one of Even’s classmates to email him.

“You don’t really care about that, do you?” Ginevra just makes a quiet squeak before picking up one of Even’s clean socks from the edge of the table and dragging it over towards the sketchbook and setting it on the collection of Isak and Even’s drawings and laying on it. “You little shit.” Even laughs, “Isak would be calling you that, you know. If he could see you right now.”

Ginevra is a little shit, Isak thinks and rubs the heel of his hand on his chest, rolling his shoulders back to get the kink out of his neck.

Even quickly copies down a few more words in the form of a script and then he stretches out his own neck. “Whoever thought of this prompt obviously needed to do some research.” Isak watches Even’s hand swipe down the trackpad and switch tabs. “Did they even research out the facts of meeting strangers online? I’m going to clean this up before I send this back… This is an atrocity. I want a good mark, I didn’t just bust out all this effort for nothing.” Isak hears Even let out a sigh and it takes Isak everything he has to not reach out and massage the tension away from his partner.

After a few minutes of watching Even scroll through random internet pages and editing, he finally hears him release a deep sigh with his hand reaching out to pet the soft, fuzzy creature.“Should I let Aofie go and meet Jimmy? Or maybe I should get her to ditch and meet Rose.” Even pauses and Isak crosses his ankles, watching Even bring an eraser across the line on the fullscap. “You’re right, I’ll let Aofie meet Jimmy _only_ if she lets Rose know where she is going. Safety first.” Isak rolls his eyes but smiles at Even, before letting his eyes trail to Ginevra who has made her way over to a carrot cube Even must have cut for her earlier. “Your daddy would say safety first too.”

 _Oh yeah, sure I would have._ Isak thinks to himself, _I’m the master of safety first._

Ginevra just lets out a string of squeaks before curling back up on the soft T-shirt crumbled up on top of Even’s sketch book. “Your daddy told you some things last week, didn’t he, my girl? Yeah he told you that he was a bad person and that he doesn’t deserve me. That he doesn’t do anything to deserve me. You know he is silly right? You know just how much he means to me right? That I’d go absolutely bonkers without him?” Even’s pencil slowly stops and he sets it on the paper, leaning back in his chair.

“That fight he got into, I will say it was silly but still romantic.” Romantic? Well what I can get I’ll take I suppose… Isak smiles small and stares down at his hands, playing with his fingers slowly before looking back up.

Even’s positioned changes as Isak watches his fingers and he finds Even with an empty space in front of him, occupied with only their small daughter and cubes of fruit. It’s almost like he has a game set up for her and she isn’t minding in the slightest about it. “When I find whoever hurt my baby though, I’ll have words for them. You’ve seen his face and hands right? I wish he’d directly tell me even though I know the story but is that silly of me to want? Yeah? I guess you’re right. Faen he is lucky they aren’t pressing charges.” Isak internally laughs at himself, he called it that Even would say that if he knew.

“I’ll be lucky if they don’t press charges. They made him feel scared and vulnerable and he didn’t have anyone else to go and hide in to recuperate. He may be tough but he’s also a softy. I do appreciate how he stood up for me though, it’s almost a romantic tragedy in itself. We could be our own movie.” He laughs quietly, petting Ginevra. “We have to make sure daddy knows he doesn’t owe me a thing though, if anything I owe him everything. I wish he understood how much he does for me. He gives me so much freedom and he tries his best to keep stress off of my shoulders and that is so much more than I could ever ask for. He thinks he’s selfish and unworthy but what I see is the most beautiful, stunning soft boy with is so carefree and selfless. I wish I could wrap my arms around him and keep him safe. I want to flood him with so much security he drowns in it but comes back to beg for more.”

Ginevra gives him the same look she gave Isak when he found himself venting to her, _You guys need to start talking to each other, I’m not a diary and you don’t have anymore food cubes,_ then she goes to lay on the laptop beside the trackpad, curling up to nap.

Even leans back in the chair to check his phone and Isak watches his own texts pull up, a pang of guilt running through him causing his head to drop down.

 

**Isak ☻♥**

(15:24)

_Baby can you get bread and toppings on your way home from Mags?_

(15:37)

_Baby?_

(15:51)

_Baby….?_

_Are you okay?_

_Please answer me..._

 

Isak gulps loudly and licks his lip, “I’m sorry I didn’t reply!” His voice shakes and he rubs at his face with the sleeve of his jacket. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop!” He looks up to see Even already looking at him, with a forgiving expression.

“I know baby.” Even replies softly, pushing the chair back. Isak moves away from the doorway and takes a step closer to Even, wrapping his arms around Even’s waist to hug him tightly. Even smiles softly and wraps his arms back around Isak, hugging him close.

Isak leans his forehead against his shoulder, and hugs Even closer, fisting the sides of his jumper, taking a deep breath.

“One more, baby.” Even whispers into his ear, placing a soft kiss onto it before trailing smaller, light kisses along his jaw. “Slowly.” Isak listens and breaths in as Even counts quietly against his jaw and then he exhales when Even tells him too.

“That’s my boy.” Even praises and pulls back just enough so he can rest his forehead against Isak, “Is that better?” Isak nods and runs his hands down Even’s sides and up the jumper, rubbing his hips. “Good.”

He offers Isak a small smile, and Isak presses a kiss to his cheek, “I really didn’t mean to eavesdrop.”

He hums as Even rubs his nose against his own and a giggle escapes his lips, “I know baby, I promise it’s okay. You only heard what I was going to tell you later anyway.”

“I’m also sorry I didn’t reply, my phone died and I didn’t have an outlet to charge my phone. We were shopping this entire time, and I just got home.” Even groans and presses his lips against Isak’s already wanting him to be quiet and stop explaining.

Grunting quietly, Isak’s hands grip Even’s sides moving hips lips against Even’s slowly and leaning into him. Even pulls back after a few seconds and presses his forehead against Isak’s, his hands sliding down Isak’s back to cup his ass. “Jump.” He whispers, his breath lightly hitting Isak’s lips. Isak jumps up and wraps his legs around Even’s waist.

“Why?” Even rolls his eyes playfully and holds Isak, supporting him as he walks them into the kitchen, setting him on the counter beside the groceries.

“Wait!” Isak exclaims and looks at Even, “Close your eyes! Please!” Even dramatically covers his eyes with his jumper sleeve and Isak watches him and then smiles ridiculously wide when he notices it’s the Leo sweater he got when he was with the guys.  

He turns his attention back to the bags on the counter and pulls out a few items, switching them with stuff in the other bag. He takes his jacket off and stuffs it in the bag as well so Even can’t peak inside at his Christmas presents.

“Sorry, Evy. It was your presents and I can’t have you looking at them.” Even moves his hands and starts digging through the bag of food, pulling out various pizza toppings and bread.

“You got me presents?” He asks, looking at Isak from the corner of his eyes.

Isak smiles down at his lap, “I got you a lot of presents.” Even’s heart feels like it’s about to explode with love.

“Thank you.” He presses a kiss to Isak’s forehead as he reaches over to preheat the ovenn.

“So why do we preheat an oven?”

“Isak, did you just ask why we preheat an oven?”

“Yes?”

“Isak?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Isak’s arms wrap around Even’s neck, pulling him between his legs.

“Even?”

“Yeah?” Even’s hands rest themselves on Isak’s thighs, squeezing them gently.

“I love you so much.” Even pulls Isak closer to him, kissing him roughly.

Isak pulls out his phone and plays a playlist he created while Even was out of commission. In it is a bunch of songs you would rarely ever catch Isak listening to unless Even was around and right now it just feels right that Isak plays it. He sets it on top of the fridge and grabs a tray from the cupboard above his head, handing it to Even, “Can I help you?” He asks as he hops off the countertop to stand behind Even and hug him from behind.

Even leans back against him as he sets bread on the pan, “You want to help? You might get hurt babe.” He teases.

“Oh fuck off.” Isak mumbles into Even’s shoulder, pressing lightly kisses along the limb, “Fricken giraffe.” He kisses Even’s cheek.

“Just for that you get to spread sauce on the bread and I get to put the toppings on.” Isak whines loudly.

“No fair. I wanted to do the toppings.” Even’s body vibrates against Isak as he chuckles, “Okay baby boy you can do the toppings.” Even moves out of Isak’s arms so he can grab the toppings he wants.

“You got a lot here.”

“Isak, you bought them all.”

“I didn’t know what you wanted!” An arm wraps around Isak’s shoulders and he puts pepperoni on the slices that Even has already spread sauce on.

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“I’m trying to be cute here!”

“I’m trying to be hungry here!”

Isaks missed this. Hes missed the playful banter and the kisses and the I love you’s and even though he feels like a complete fool for being such an asshole about everything, he knows that Even doesn’t care about what happened between them anymore. Isak let’s Even put some toppings on the last slice and then carefully puts it inside the oven with Even watching him carefully, but doesn’t let him say a word.

“Adult supervision doesn’t require _talkinggg_.” He would groan every time Even would start to say something for the action that takes only five seconds to complete.

“You’re eighteen and need adult supervision to make pizza buns, it requires talking, shall we call Eskild or Jonas and see if they agree?”

Isak groans loud, “Eskild? Really? I’m a baby to him, of course, he’d agree with you! Probably ask if I still smell too.”

“You smell like desperation and teenage sweat.” Isak’s jaw drops and he looks at Isak offended and then grumpily.

“You’re so mean to me.” Even rolls his eyes and sits in Isak’s spot on the counter, his arms spread open. Isak doesn’t hesitate to fill that emptiness, “I’m sorry I’m mean baby. I’ll try and be nicer. It’s just… I spend sooo muchtime with you. It’s brushing off on me, and Gin!” Even’s arms snake around Isak’s shoulders and Isak thumps his head against Even’s chest, pressing a kiss to Leo’s cheek. “She back talked me today and I was so shocked! I told her to wait till you got home and low and behold, she behaves. It’s like, she acts _soo_ naughty around me but a saint around others. For example, I totally felt you kiss Leo, you know.”

“Did not.” Isak keeps his face buried in Even, soaking up the warmth and safety he’s feeling.

“Yeah you did, naughty little boy.” He can’t help but giggle as Even rubs the back of his neck.

Content, Isak presses as close to Even as he can get and slows his breathing. “Baby? Are you okay?” Isak nods.

“You feel like home, and I like that feeling. I’ve missed it.” Even doesn’t say anything and lets Isak stay settled against him, occasionally pressing kisses to his head. Isak sighs content, “You make the world spin slower and everything focus’s better with you around.” Even gives him a smug smile. "Oh shit I take that back. Your ego is overinflating." He jokes after he sees Even's smile. 

"You little shit!" His fingers slide under Isak's shirt, tickling his sides. Isak lets out a squeal of laughter, leaning against Even, his fingers gripping his bony shoulders, "Even!" Even smirks, moving his fingers faster against Isak's

Isak lets out a squeal of laughter, leaning against Even, his fingers gripping his bony shoulders, "Even!" Even smirks, moving his fingers faster against Isak's ribcage, moving them along his torso. Isak's head throws back and his body squirms against his lovers, "E-Evi!!" Even chuckles and moves his fingers to Isak's stomach, the boys laughter only growing, "S-Stop!" 

Eventually Even pulls the pizza buns out of the oven and sets them on top to cool. Isak carefully gets a plate down so Even can dish them up, only managing to ruin one pizza bun, "I love pizza." Isak smiles, 

"I know, you always ask me to make it for you. It's like your wait of cheating on eating healthy." 

"I love your pizza, and thats that. Just like love you." 

"I love you too Isak, I really really do. Thank you, for giving me another chance, and for trusting me."

"Always baby, always."  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3  
> I'll update the tags as I go along, and it'd be cool if you guys could help with that if you deem necessary.
> 
> As always if you guys have anything you want to see happen or any suggestions just let me know and I'll see what I can do (:


End file.
